He's back
by MysteryFanBoy718
Summary: Can it be, you know it, Eddie's coming back to Acme Acres and he plans to stay for a while. Plus there's some surprises coming the gang's way. This is the sequel to my first story. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I own only Eddie and nothing more. And Roxy belongs to dream0fmirrors.

Yo! I'm Back with an even similar story featuring my character in it as well. This time it straight to the future; about a few months from now. You all know my character, Eddie Mofeta Jr. Right? If you don't then go to my first story and all the mysteries will be solved.

"He's Back"

That's mostly of what I can give to you people so you would get to know my character better, if that's ok with some who want to know. As you all know this is the sequel to my last story which sort of made an impact to some readers and reviewers as well, though not that big of an impact. We all ready know that Eddie has left Acme Acres not for good, but for some time. Anyway, in Acme Acres, things got a little boring for some time. It was very sunny and everything was still the same. They even try to bring back the Tiny Toon Adventures series back into action but Steven Speilberg said it's over. We find our favorites doing something more mature stuff. Buster and Babs are engaged as well as Fifi and Hampton they were thinking of adding someone to their gang and the whole scenario would be complete and most of all, NOT boring. Then they all thought of Eddie who has been a cool friend of theirs and thought he could over qualify to be in their gang. We find Buster and Babs in their condo not far from their old rabbit holes complaining and bored, mostly Buster. They are at their twenties, as well as all the rest.

Buster: Damn! I can't think of what to do to make my life more exciting.

Babs (hugging Buster): Well there's nothing else to do now so I guess we can call our friends for a visit.

Buster: Yeah you're right. Some old faces can comfort us some time or another.

As buster was reaching for the phone, he hears some car blowing a horn that sounded like "La Cucaracha". they looked out the window and saw a familiar face outside and were in extreme glee. They saw a black and white skunk standing right beside his newly redesigned low rider and was wearing just black, baggy jeans with a chain to boot. They recognize that spiky haired, shaggy tailed, fighter looking skunk anywhere.

Buster and Babs (shouting): EDDIE!!

Eddie: _Oye_! Where's the whole T-T-T-T-T-T T-Unit, man?

Buster: Hold on! I'm making a phone call. Just come upstairs and make yourself comfortable.

Buster leaps in to action and was calling all of his friends to say that Eddie's come back to Acme Acres. He calls Plucky, Hampton, Shirley, Fifi, and most of whom were friends of Eddie and to get over to their condo, pronto. Eddie made it up stairs and saw the beautifully decorated apartment of Buster and Babs and was pretty impressed with the view.

Eddie: Wow, it looks nice. Reminds me of how I used to think of Fifi's place which reminds me, where are the reunited and engaged now?

Babs: Beat's me and thanks for the compliment of the apartment. I heard they should be coming soon so be prepared for the reunion of our lives.

Buster : Want somethin' to drink ol' pal?

Eddie: For sure as long as it isn't carrots, esse. _Comprendes?_

Buster: Fine, no carrot juice then.

As buster was getting Eddie a drink, a knock came to the door and someone's answering and it was someone that everyone knows and loves. Babs grabbed the door and opens and it was Fifi who was at the door. She looked way more hotter than how she is in my fanfic.

Fifi: _Bonjour! Mon ami._

Babs: Hey there Feef. How've you been?

Fifi: I'm doing fine, thanks for asking.

Buster: So where's Hammy?

Fifi: He just working on ze new project for some type of how you say, inventions. And he was currently busy cleaning his entire house. Le sigh.

As she was about to elaborate about Hampton creating an invention of some sort, she saw Eddie sitting in a chair and she was surprised.

Fifi (looking at Eddie): Eddie!?

Eddie: You were expecting maybe Pepe Le Pew?

Fifi (hugging and kissing Eddie): Oh I am so glad to zee you after all zis time.

Eddie (patting her back): It's great to see you too Fifi. It's been a while.

Buster (yelling): A while? Do you have any idea how long you've been gone for?

Eddie: Uh . . .

Buster: AGES!!! We were still bored and you always brighten our day.

Eddie: Don't you mean yourself?

Buster: Well, I don't really mean myself but . . . Ok yeah I was just joking about the yelling thing and you know how we try best on our acting skills, just to get our greatest TV show up in the ratings again and all that crap. The usual.

Babs: Anyway, how've you been doing Ed?

Eddie: Not much. I've been leading a rock band as a singer and as a professional wrestler, I've become even more popular than my dad was, and I'm making huge money. Well not as much as Monty though. You know what I mean, homes.

Buster (confused): I guess so. Anyone want a go out and see the town.

Eddie: Awesome, I always wanted some exercise to keep my energy up or I'll become a slouch.

Fifi: Oui, let us all go out.

Babs: Wait for me! I got to go finish up on something.

Buster: Hurry it up, say Eddie, why don't we cruise on your nice looking low rider, it'll be like old times

Eddie (carefree): I don't see why not. I can wait for the exercise then.

They all headed down stairs and were ready to cruise in Eddie's car and ride into town. They all sat in the passengers' seat and put on their seatbelts for safety as they should be concerned about while Eddie was at the driver's seat and was ready to burn rubber, though it wasn't gonna be a bumpy ride. They rode through Acme Acres and traveled not to far but to distant from where Buster and Babs live. He decides to stop by at Plucky's place and do a little surprise attack like they did to Eddie.

Buster: Are you sure about this?

Eddie: Hey, you did it to me too so why not let someone else get a chance then, hah?

Buster: Ok, you're the boss.

As the pulled over they saw plucky looking at himself in the mirror acting like he's king of the world, and saying to himself that he's a star, and he should be the one to be loved and missed not Eddie. Speaking of Eddie, he was looking by with his binoculars.

Eddie (spying): The typical duck is looking at himself as usual. No surprise there, esse.

Buster (whispering to Eddie): I say we do a little something to old Plucky, what do you say?

Eddie: Oh, I gets you man, I gets you.

Fifi and Babs are going to leave them alone to have their little fun with Plucky since they think he should learn the consequences of narcissistic behavior. They thought to themselves front row seats in seeing what the results would be. This surprise is gonna be like in the show called "Viva La Bam" only different, I thought it would be funny so 'tee hee'! Buster went around Plucky's house just so he and Eddie can attack from the front and the rear. Eddie gave Buster a stocking to wear as a mask so they can pretend to be burglars and act out an attack scene. Plucky was busy looking at himself think he's the star and the people should obey his every command.

Plucky (looking at himself): Oh man, have you ever seen a more handsome green duck before? I bet you have.

Buster (popping from the rear): Hey! Gimme all yer' money.

Plucky: Never!

As Plucky tries to escape from the fake thief, he opens the front door but bumps into another fake thief who has a shiny toy knife in his hands and was in an 'about to stab someone' position. Plucky stood still like a statue until he calls Buster for help. He later on found out it was a trap after he fell for it.

Plucky (shouting): Oh Buster! Where are you? Buster!!

Buster (taking off mask): If you're looking for him, he's right here.

Plucky: Hey, what're you doing dressed like a . . .

Eddie charge towards plucky giving him some spear-type of wrestling move he likes to call "the lance" when he attack him from behind. Plucky was out cold momentarily until Eddie threw him into the lake. Plucky woke from his attack and starts to yell.

Plucky (shouting again): What's going on here, and why did this son of a b threw me out of nowhere?

He immediately got mad to the point where he might attack anyone until there was no one left. As he starts to boil he saw Eddie taking off his stoking mask revealing his identity and surprising Plucky with his appearance.

Eddie: That was for what happened and I'll get Buster later but since we're all here, how are you my green fowl of a friend.

Plucky: I was doing just fine and dandy, until Buster scared me half to death and you threw me into my lake, what kind of friend does that to someone.

Buster (sarcastic): May be someone who cares about you or something.

Fifi: Well, let's not how you say, dilly dally and continue with our free time, non.

Eddie: She's right, Plucky, you wanna come with.

Plucky: Since you scared me at my earliest convenience, yeah I would say so.

Babs: Just as long as you behave like the good little green duck that you are.

Plucky: Fine, sure, whatever. Let's just go already.

Buster: What did she just say to you?

Plucky (lying): Alright, I'll behave. I promise.

Eddie: He isn't telling' the truth.

Plucky: What makes you think I'm lying?

Eddie: Trust me Pluckster, I know.

As they stop the arguments (thank God), they all continue o ahead this time to see if Shirley would like to come along for the ride. So they stop by at her house which sort of looks decent but it has that spiritual vibe that sometimes give Eddie the willies. Eddie went out of his low rider and told everyone to stay and he'll give the signal to surprise her. He rang the door bell and then the door opens but unusually by itself. He enters and finds Shirley meditating in her living room all by herself. She soon stop her meditating and surprisingly had an unexpected visit from Eddie, she stopped floating and gave Eddie a hug.

Shirley: Wow, Eduardo it's like so nice to see you again. How've you been?

Eddie: Not much. I was just wondering since I've dropped by in the neighborhood an decide if you would like to join me your friends for some free time together somewhere cool and stuff. You know, catch up on some happy times.

Shirley: Like, I'd love to.

As she and Eddie left her house, Eddie secretly gave the signal but as he gave the signal, Shirley knows what Eddie is up to at this point. Eddie even knows that Shirley isn't that stupid to fall for such childish tricks.

Shirley (assuming): Do you really think I would fall for your " jump out and surprise" trick? Even though it was nice meeting you all again.

Babs: You were never that clueless for all I know.

Fifi: Oui. Zat ees very ture.

Eddie: I guess we've been found out, huh guys?

Plucky (arrogant): Yeah. What a waste of a trick you planned this time Eddie.

Shirley (whacking Plucky): I see you like, haven't change not once. If this was Mortal Kombat, you would like, seriously get mondo serving of fatalities right now or some junk.

Eddie: Enough talk, it's time to get a certain pig of ours out of his building and into reality.

They all head off to go to Hampton's house and snap him into reality. Eddie decides it's Fifi's turn to do the trick. All she has to is seduce Hampton in to reality and get him to join on our way to free time. They drove until they made it, Fifi quickly put on some make up and got ready to get the pig.

Plucky (to Shirley): Why didn't you plan this one with me, huh Shirley?

Shirley (smacking Plucky): Wouldn't you like to know you little perv.

Fifi was about ready to get Hampton out of doing his inventions and cleaning and such. She just rang the doorbell and waited for Hampton to get the call. Hampton was just busy cleaning his living room until he heard the doorbell. He opens the door and he saw Fifi by the front door, looking at Hampton flirtatiously in the eyes which immediately caught his attention.

Fifi (flirting): Bonjour, mon amour.

Hampton (nervous): Fifi! Hi, s-sorry that I was busy at the moment of cleaning but you know how I am, a neat freak.

Fifi: Oui. I can tell. Listen I have a little surprise for vou.

Hampton: Really? Is it another kiss.

Fifi: Just close your eyes and come with moi until we are outside, vou can open zem.

Hampton followed Fifi just that and when he came outside and opened his eyes . . .

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Hampton (shocked): Oh wow! Is everyone here.

Buster: Yeah, and we mean everyone.

Eddie: Whaddup pig?

Hampton (ecstatic): Oh my God, Eddie you came back!

Eddie: Who said I was leaving for good, heh?

Hampton: No one that's for sure.

Eddie: Ok, we have exactly everyone so that means we're ready.

Hampton (confused): Ready for what?

Buster: Party time!

Eddie: So Hammy, are you with us or are you with us?

Hampton: I'm with you guys, I can't believe you would trick me like this.

Plucky: It's either that or we have to drag you out?

Shirley: Plucky!?

Eddie: Homes, I think you're not helping at this point, so shut up for now.

Plucky: Hey who made you the boss around here anyway.

Eddie (angry): _Uno_, I don't like your attitude. _Dos_, because I am. And _tres_, you're suppose to be the second banana in this show remember?

Plucky (intimidated): Ok, ok I remember, I remember.

Buster: Can't we all just get along?

Eddie: Sorry man, let's just go anyway.

Right now they are leaving on their way to go to some cafe where they can catch up on what has happened over time and later on go to Buster and Babs' for a little shindig on the way. They made it to the cafe and it was calm but loud, the gang was making their way in and they took some chairs since they tables can only fit about four. It now became a arty of seven in total. They started talking about stuff they've been doing while Eddie was gone for such a long time. They've been talking about stuff like this.

Buster: when you were gone, me and Babsie decided to find a more suitable home away from home, like the way you found Eddie.

Shirley: I was like, practicing some yoga so I would have more flexibility and a new way to meditate while I need some like, alone time or some junk.

Plucky: I just did my usual routines you know? Nothing new.

Fifi (to Eddie): While vou were gone, moi and Hampton and ze rests got to buy vou a gift so here you go.

They gave him a small black case and Eddie opened the case and inside was a medium-size, silver guitar pick with a chain link and an inscription in the back.

_You have become a true friend in all of us. Love, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, And Fifi._

Eddie (emotional): Oh my God, it's so . . . Oh s#t not again. _Rallios._

Fifi: Eets ok, let it out. Vou can cry, everyone cry once in a while.

Eddie took out his handkerchief and starts to cry and blow his nose from when he got a special gift from the gang which made him completely emotional, on rare occasions.

Eddie: Man, I can't believe I was missing out all this good time here. You know what? I'm going to say this place, Acme Acres is my second home!

Fifi: Vou are really staying?

Eddie: I can't think of better friends than you guys so yeah I'm stayin' for the next three weeks.

Everyone cheered that Eddie is going to stay for another three weeks. And they head of to Buster and Babs' to party with Eddie since he's staying another time, which turned into a 'welcome back' party. Everyone was dancing their butts off and were really wild and crazy, especially Eddie. He tried to jump off the sofa doing a backwards backflip and nearly broke his neck from that. Everyone was happy he was back and were happy he could stay one more time and bring the fun back where he first brought it, also when he met Fifi, and then everyone else. Eddie would never forget the good times he had when coming to Acme Acres for the first time. Making all new friends, making new rivals, finding and losing love all at the same time. Though there were some bad times, but they would never forget the good ones as well. Eddie also made some new friends along the way I can't say who but she's one tough bitch which makes her a big problem for some people but not for Eddie, when it comes to fights and wrestling and stuff. And if you say anything nice or insulting in anyway, she'll cut you like an angry butcher and shoot you like a crazed gang banger. But she's cool once you get to know her a little. She's Roxy Roads, she happens to be a very tough bunny in Acme Acres and if she plans to wrestle, she might be a big competition for Eddie. They met at some time ago and they had some thing little to talk about. Eddie and Roxy became fast friends along the way and now they have a party of eight. Later on in the condo, Buster realize there has been a major mess from the party they had last night. Buster can't stand cleaning up but Eddie insist in helping out since he's good with cleaning.

Buster: Eddie, thanks for helping out in cleaning up the place.

Eddie: Hey no problemo man, I got this.

Roxy: Hi guys. Man, look at this place. It's more messed up than me.

Buster: you're one to talk.

Roxy What was that?

Eddie: _Oye, oye, _take it easy esse, we don't want anymore violence, especially coming from you, _Comprende?_

Roxy: Fine.

Eddie: Thank you hey I also wanted to ask you something Roxy.

Roxy: What is it.

I got some VIP passes to go see WWE live in Los Angeles. I got eight tickets for all of us to see.

Roxy was actually happy with glee when Eddie gave her a ticket to see the WWE live in Hollywood and VIP passes to meet them in person as well.

Roxy: You're really inviting me to see this live? And giving me a ticket too?

Eddie: Well of course, if I didn't I would be like Montana Max with all his money and what not. And the best part, they're front row seats reserved.

Roxy: Man I don't know what to say . . .

Eddie: Think of it as being a new friend of mine.

Roxy was still speechless after when Eddie gave her a VIP pass and a ticket to see all the live action at the front. Meanwhile the whole gang was also given a ticket and VIP pass to go and watch some live wrestling since they've got nothing else to do for today.

Roxy: I'll . . . Be there.

As she left, Eddie gave the tickets to the rest and said that they're invited to watch WWE live in Los Angeles, tonight. They thought when there's nothing to do, why not, they all jump for joy and were getting ready for . They decide and were ready for the fight of their lives. Mean while, Eddie rented a hotel suite to prepare himself for the surprise he plans next when they get there. The gang wore some summer clothing since the weather got warmer and Roxy just wore what she had. They all went in his low rider and headed to the center where WWE is going to be held. They saw how many people trying to get in. The whole gang flashed their VIP passes and they were legit. They got inside and can't wait for what's about to happen next. then they met a wrestler by the name of Rey Mysterio and Eddie shook his hand and had a small conversation.

Eddie: Hey thanks again for the passes and tickets you got for us.

Rey: Anything for a guy who's dad helped me out in a handicap match that was suppose to be a tag team match.

Plucky: Wait just a darn minute! You know this guy Eddie?

Eddie: Sure, his dad is my dad's best friend.

Roxy: You lucky bastard.

Eddie: Oh look at the time, we should be getting ready

Buster: Well what are we waiting for, lets go find our seats.

Eddie: You guys go along without me, I got one last surprise coming your way.

Fifi: Wow, zat boy ees how you say, full of surprises.

Hampton: I agree.

Eddie was left behind just in time to go to the men's locker room and planned a little surprise for the gang who are now sitting front row and their chairs have been decorated with gold glitter and it's written, "Reserved" which really caught they're eye. Soon the performance started and they were a lot of wrestlers wrestling in the ring. The bad guy wrestlers have been winning throughout the whole scenario which made Roxy wanna get out and beat them to a bloody pulp. Then the main event happened, The Giant vs. who ever is brave enough to face him. Then some familiar theme song is playing and Eddie came out looking like Jeff Hardy and Kane combine. Everybody was cheering loudly, especially his best friends who are at front row which Eddie pointed to from the crowd. But the giant was laughing his lungs out until he got kicked so hard in the gut which now caught his attention. Then Eddie grabbed the giant with all his strength and gave him a spine buster and then a tombstone pile driver which knocked him out cold the referee called for a knock out and Eddie was declared the winner. Everyone from the crowd was shouting of their seats and chanting his name

Eddie: That's E double D I-E and you know I'm telling the truth, ARRRRRRIBA MI RRRRRRAZA!

Everybody celebrated his victory and left the building while the whole wrestling thing has ended in Los Angeles for now and the gang were really impressed with that surprise that happened in the ring.

Plucky: That was amazing, it's awesome, and I hate to admit it , but you weren't half bad in there either.

Fifi: For once he ees right how weevous able to do zat?

Buster: Yeah how?

Roxy: Yeah, we want the truth and we want it now!

Eddie: It's something scary that you all don't wanna hear about it.

Roxy: Not to me, I can take it.

Eddie: Ok, but you asked for it.

He whispers the secret in Roxy's ear and then Roxy's face looked like it was scarred for life. She didn't want to find out first hand anymore.

Plucky: Well what was the secret?

Roxy (disgusted): Let's just say that some things are better left unsaid.

Then they all said goodbye to each other. Buster and Babs went back to their condo, Plucky went back to his house as well as Shirley, Hampton and Fifi are now living with each other in Hampton's house, Roxy was now living in Buster's old burrow hole and Eddie? He's now living in Fifi's old Caddie home which Fifi didn't mind him borrowing at all. Eddie had a good feeling about this place from the beginning as he said

Eddie: This very home is perfect for me to live in.

_Fin (or is it a Fin?) _I could be writing more chapters but at a moderate pace.

Well there you have it, the sequel to my first story and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Don't be upset I'll be writing down more stories along the way so don't get too impatient ok? Well I gotta go, this mysterious Latino has got some serious ideas to make for a new story so see you all later, _Adios amigos._


	2. Extreme is Back,Buster and Eddie Style

Hey, Yo! So sorry it took me so long to think of what'll happen next in my sequel. So now I'll tell you when you read this silly fanfic by the mystery Latin boy, yours truly, MysteyFanBoy. In light of what has happen, my character's back with a whole new adventure with the TTA gang and many more coming. As we left off, he came back and this time he's stayin' but not too long unfortunately, anyway he's currently now living in Fifi's run down home on account that Fifi's living with Hampton now. Here's our story. Oh, I forgot to say that the wildboyz are coming to TTA, Yeah Dude!

"Extreme is Back, Buster and Eddie Style"

So you want to know what's been going on since the return of my character, like I said before in a run down home. Did I forget to mention he turned it into a low rider home which was colored green, white and red? Let's not forget he put himself in the flag instead of the eagle. Later, Buster soon came to Eddie and thought of this outrageous idea in his head.

Buster: DAMN!!

Eddie: _Oye!_ What seems to be the problem _conejito?_

Buster: Take a look for yourself. Buster shows Eddie the poster saying that . . .

Eddie (ecstatic): No way Jose! The wildboyz are coming right here to Acme Acres.

Buster: Oh yeah! You said that you wanted to be in one of their shows to see how much you adapt to the wilderness. I f heard about it outside of MFB's stories.

MFB: Are you including me into this conflict?

Buster: Yeah, because you were always too lazy with those damn disclaimers.

MFB: I get the idea that I DO NOT OWE YOU GUYS! Except for Eddie and his bro.

Eddie: He knows the deal.

Buster: Fine. But we gotta see those guys. Who are they anyway?

Eddie: You'll know soon enough. In the meantime, why don't I practice some stunts? If that's ok with you Buster.

Buster: Of course, as long as you tell these kids who are reading this not to try it themselves or anywhere else.

Eddie: Gotcha!

Eddie prepares himself for the most out of mind stunt he's about to attempt, "the corkscrew flip". Buster was lucky enough to bring his little camcorder with him otherwise he wouldn't be able to record this stupidly funny moment. Eddie positioned himself to get ready. As he was about to attempt the trick, he saw Julie Bruin walking down the sidewalk and he was distracted at the moment. She saw Eddie and gave a wink at him; Eddie completely lost focus and went for the flip but fell flat in his face. Buster went and aid Eddie on his condition.

Buster: What happened back there man?

Eddie: I saw a pretty woman, lost control but I went for it, but fell like a dead rat.

Buster: Too bad, let's do something else.

Eddie: Good idea.

Buster decides to lend Eddie a hand and he starts filming himself doing all sorts of crazy stunts in Acme Acres. He pays anyone ten dollars to anyone who can kick his package and slaps him in the face in the end of it. Next, he plans to drink 75 gallons of havanero hot sauce. Eddie had to do number 1 and 2 in the end of it which killed his intestinal system. Then, Eddie plans to get run over by his own low rider driven by his own flesh and blood, brother Ozzy. He seriously got all 4 of his ribs broken at the end of it and Eddie paid his bro twenty dollars not mentioning the whole low rider business. And finally something he hopes to do. Try to make his own creator laugh, that's right I'm in the story and it's a small self insert for this chapter and I don't know when's the next. He tries to impress me by doing the worm thing like Steve-O did in Jackass. Buster wanted Bookworm to join, but he's not in to that stuff. Plus he'll get killed in someone's nose. So I gave Eddie a dead worm and he gives it a try. He sniffed the dead worm in but can't hack it out. Eddie was choking but Buster saves the day by giving Eddie a Heimlich. Eddie soon returned home with Buster suffering from broken ribs, stunted intestines and all that crap. But as he got home he heard voices from the other side. Eddie quickly opened the door and saw the girls in his house but they're not alone. Next to Babs, Shirley and Fifi are non other than the wildboyz themselves Chris Pontius, Steve-O, and Wee Man too. Eddie and Buster were in aw as they gaze upon their stupidity and lack of hygiene. Steve-O walked up to Eddie and said some things.

Steve-O: Hey man we heard that you're our #1 fan and you wanted to meet us since we came here so here we are, heh heh.

Chris: We wanted to give you something since you did some stunts your friends were talking about, Ta-da! I give you a bag of whale blubber.

Wee: Yeah, we also wanted to give you a skate board since your ex said you love to skate.

Eddie: This frickin' means so much to me, I would like to give you two surprises before you guys leave.

Steve-O: Sure dude, whatever it is, as long that it's nothing gay.

Buster: I assure you this is what you'll find in your taste.

They all sat in a long sofa and watch Eddie's mystifying stunts in action. Some thought it was funny and some thought, what were you thinking man? The wildboyz were heavily impressed with those stunts he did that it inspired them to go back in season. They said their goodbyes and left to go to do some more wacky nature stunts. Buster and Eddie were thinking of what to do with a bag filled with smelly whale blubber. Buster thought of throwing it away but Eddie thought of another idea. He pans to mail the bag to someone he hates the most and Buster couldn't help but laugh about it.

Buster: Who are you mailing it to anyway?

Eddie: It's not Arnold I can tell you that.

Roderick's place

A mailman was knocking on Roderick's door and Roderick opens with anger.

Roderick: WHAT?

Mailman: A p-package sent from . . .

Roderick: Gimme that! I wonder who's it from? May be some adoring fan of mine.

Roderick opens the package and it said candy which Roderick can't resist. He took a bite and thought to himself, chewy and a little tangy. As he continues to chew, he soon felt an aftermath in his stomach and rush rapidly to the bathroom and starts to puke. He read the tag and it was actually from Eddie and it wasn't really candy, it was some pieces of leftover whale blubber.

Roderick (groggy): I'll get that punk if it's the last thing I'll do.

Eddie soon laughed as he gets the feeling Roddy eating whale blubber given to him from the wildboyz. He wanted to know what it was like eating whale blubber. He took a piece that was left from a wrapper and ate it and thought to himself, chewy yet pretty tangy. Then he had the same feeling like he did when eating those bugs from last time and started to puke himself. The next day he starts his exercise by pushing a fence but accidentally broke it and bumped into that same lady, Julie Bruin and starts to act stupid

Eddie: Oh I'm terribly sorry ma'am, really.

Julie: Its fine, accidents happen you know?

Eddie: Yeah.

Julie kissed him on the cheek and left without hustle. Eddie couldn't help but watch her go and then slaps himself later. He starts skating down the city and cruised all the way to Hampton and Fifi's place and wait for his friends. He soon found a note at the front of the door saying that they're not here at this time so he went to a bar and got himself a drink. He got hungry and left to go to a fast food restaurant and ate he soon realized he's bored until he finds Buster doing flips and landing perfectly like in gymnastics or something. He walked up to him and asks for a favor.

Eddie: I just wanted to know if you could teach me how to do that flip you did so I could finish what I failed in. What do you say?

Buster: Let's get to work.

Buster has been teaching Eddie the right moves and how to land them perfectly without fail and Eddie was about ready to get it done. The next hour Eddie was now showing Buster all that he learned in one measly hour. Eddie focuses and flips and landed perfectly.

Buster: You did it! You really did it!

Eddie: I did, didn't I?

Buster: Without a doubt.

Buster decides t take a leave in accomplishment at what Eddie did and went home a proud teacher. Next Eddie was planning to do some skating but then thought of another prank that could kill him. He started juggling cinderblocks and threw them up in the air. They dropped like meteors and Eddie plans to hit every single one of them with his feet. He did it but broke his feet hitting the cinderblocks in the end and rode on his skate board with his butt. Eddie was resting his feet and lying on a back massager and got himself some medical spa treatments to heal quickly. He called Bookworm to see if he could get someone to deliver him some ingredients for a soothing tea. Then a knock came at the door and it was Little Beeper with the tea and all the rest. He gave Beeper a tip and flashed out of here. He called Hampton to see if he could come over and help make some tea for Eddie. Hampton rushed over to help Eddie with the tea. As he got there, he was shocked to see Eddie and his two broken feet.

Hampton: What happened?

Eddie: Oh, you know. Some jackass stunt I was pulling, no biggie.

Hampton: You could've killed your feet doing that. Are you crazy?

Eddie: Not really. I'm psychotic is all.

Hampton: Here's your tea. Get well soon, okay?

Eddie: Sure, thanks for the tea.

As Hampton left Eddie lays back and watches some old TTA cartoon and starts to realize something very racial.

Eddie: They should be putting some Latinos in this show; they only have Fifi as the only French minority and no other Latino besides Speedy. _BASURA!_

End of Ch2

Well there you have it, there's still more up ahead don't you worry. I'll let you guys in on what happens next. There's gonna be a war between Acme Loo vs. Perfecto Prep. And it's gonna happen as long as I put some action in it too. See ya!


	3. The Fight of their Lives

Disclaimer: Oh wow! I'm sick of this. I don't own any characters of Tiny Toon Adventures, just Eddie and his brother. Happy?

What's up _mi gente! _I see I've only got some reviews from my closest friends, so I decided to make this story a little more interesting. As you read before, there were some celebrity visitors of jackass/wildboyz and I hope those who read must've gone wild and crazy for the stars of those show. Well the next story has some action mixtures of wrestling and martial arts brawl coming this way. The war between Acme Loo and Perfecto Prep has come once again but there are going to be some changes that are happening, seriously someone's about to let out the monster inside and I think you know who. And we begin.

"The Fight of their Lives"

We find our favorite stars at Acme Looniversity studying and they're as bored as they are already are. Then lunch time came and they started talking about some fight that's about to happen between two local schools.

Plucky: Did you hear that there's gonna be a fight?

Buster: Yeah we get it duck. You don't have to tell us.

Plucky: Fine! I guess there isn't a single soul who would appreciate me telling the big news.

Hampton: That's all fine Plucky, but we don't have to hear what we already know. Get it?

Plucky: It too Hammy, It too?

Babs: Hi guys! Hey what's up?

Buster: Didn't you hear?

Babs: About the fight thing?

Buster: Yeah. How'd you know?

Babs: Shirley told me.

Plucky: Figures. Who do you think started the fight thing?

Babs: It was a challenge brought to us by those Perfecto scum.

Plucky: Not those guys again, I thought Eddie taught them a lesson like before.

Babs: I know but apparently, someone pulled a prank on a certain Perfecto alumni and then declared war on Acme Loo.

Hampton: Oh boy. Who do you think might've pulled a prank?

Buster: I know a certain _Mofeta_ that did the prank.

Hampton: Oh, I get you.

Plucky: Who?

Buster: Let's go!

So without hesitation, Buster, Plucky and Hampton went over to Eddie's place (formerly Fifi's place) and talk to him about an up coming school war on their way. They went over but then see Eddie lifting a 375lbs. motor for exercise looking intimidated to talk to him. Eddie saw them and dropped the motor and went to greet them.

Eddie: Yo! _Que pasa mi vatos_?

Buster: Did you know about a war that's happening between us and them?

Eddie: Oh. I see. _They _challenged you guys to fight, am I right?

Hampton: That's right. I get that you know already.

Eddie: No, just a feeling.

Plucky (groveling): You go to help us in our war against those guys! They'll pulverize us if you don't help.

Eddie: Alright I'll help! Just stop your groveling, its disgraceful homes. When's the fight?

Buster: He says whenever we're ready.

Plucky (panicking): We're not ready for this. WE'RE DOMMED!!!

Buster (smacking Plucky): Get a hold of yourself duck! You should know by now that its do or die here, life or death, get it?

Plucky: I get it, I get it.

Hampton: We have no choice then. But we still have time to train for what's about to happen.

Eddie: Then it's settled. Meet me in the gym at 8:00 AM and prepare for the most hellish training you'll ever have when defending your school. Understand?

All the TTA boys: Right!

They all head back to their place and decide to cancel what they've planned for today and go to sleep for the training that's coming up ahead. The next day, they all headed to the Gym where they're other friend, Arnold always trains. Now they enter for the most horrific training they'll ever get as they enter, it was empty and no one else is there to insult them for what might humiliate them. They all waited for Eddie as it was 8:00 sharp. Suddenly the lights start to flicker and it got dim then they start to turn off and when they turn back on, Eddie appeared out of thin air and scared the guys, wearing custom sweat pants with flames and 50lbs on each wrist looking like he ready for some pain.

Plucky (scared): H-how'd you do that?

Eddie: When you're at your fullest, you'll know how. So any, lets get ready to train, feel pain and burns, and take it up a notch 'til we puke.

Hampton (raising his hand): Does that include stretching our bodies?

Eddie: Excellent question and yes we will. So, anymore questions? No? Let's do it!

They all got to a random spot and start to exercise to their fullest like they promise Eddie they'll do. Eddie was pushing the guys to the next level and start to add more heavy lifting for the boys and start to yell at them just to push them even further. Then Plucky calls it quits and couldn't stand him yelling.

Plucky: I quit! I can't do it if you're yelling at us.

Eddie (yelling): So now you're quitting, huh? You gonna throw in the towel, is that it? Do want to do this to prove that you're the best, ARE YOU!?

Plucky didn't want to do this but hearing what Eddie says might've inspired him to continue anyway just to prove that he was the best. They continued and cooperate as well just to get some balance.

It's been four days and so far their training has become better and now it was time to learn some self defense moves and no wrestling crap like Eddie knows. They all had to know how to do some kicks and punches and flips like judo or karate. Eddie had to bring his brother Ozzy just to show them how it's done.

Eddie: Alright I had to bring my bro to show you the excellent way on doing punches, kicks and flips.

Ozzy: Now since you gringos are at war, we have to demonstrate in a tactical way possible, you feel me?

Hampton: Uh . . . yeah?

Eddie: Alright, let's do this!

They started doing some demos and the guys saw every bit of what they had to learn specifically and understood the technicality of the moves and decided to do it to each other and see what it was like and damaged each other. They all practiced and Eddie and Ozzy decided to take a coffee break while the three of them get ready.

Ozzy: So dog, you think they got enough in the tank?

Eddie: I don't know, they look like they got potential but to be honest, I'm not sure they're cut out for the fight of their lives. I mean I was in some confrontations myself and you have too.

Ozzy: That's true _hermano,_ that's true. But you know what? If they push as hard as you say, then may be just may be they'd get the job done themselves but if it's overwhelming, we'll be there.

Eddie (shaking hands): That's why you my mother flippin' brother I cared for esse.

They dropped their conversation to check up on the guys to see if they've learned from the brothers and frankly, they've got the hang of it but they use the technique they learned on Plucky and the brothers thought it was funny. Then they thought they're ready for it.

Eddie: Good news gents. You're all ready for the fight coming your way.

Hampton: Really, we're ready?

Ozzy: Well of course you G's are ready. I mean I've never seen a pig who could deliver such tenacity man. It's harsh, I love it!

Eddie: The rabbit got what's goin' on and that's why he's also ready.

Plucky (discouraged): Hey! What about me Mofetas? Huh?

Ozzy: Ah bro, who could forget a duck who endured most of the ass whoop by these two over there, heh?

Eddie: You're right bro; I could never ignore a duck that has some guts even though his ego is off the charts esse.

Buster: So you think we got what it takes?

Both Mofetas: Absolutely, homes!

Buster: Alright we're ready for it guys!

Encouraged by their review from the skunk brothers, they decide to send a message to those Perfecto guys the only way the could. They decide to send them a message in a black paper saying that they're ready to take them on in anyway possible. They send it to their school and given directly to Roderick himself, who now recovers from the blubber incident.

Roderick (pissed): Who do they think they are sending a message to us like that? They'll learn some matters soon enough. Right boys?

Big Guys: Right Boss!

That Night

They told Roderick and his boys to meet by Eddie's place and Buster and the rest were dress to compete. Buster was in his red boxing trunks hands taped up and a mouth guard on too, Hampton was wearing his dad's wrestling tights on and an elbow pad on his right arm, Plucky was wearing boxing gloves and a T-shirt with his face on it. They were waiting for Roderick and his boys to show up and there they are, on their way to lay o the smack down. They look a little intimidated considering they are the same guy who they faced at the football game and the very same guys beaten and scared off by Eddie himself. Buster thought to himself this might or might not be the last time to live in this world. Same goes for Plucky and Hampton.

Roderick: So you Acme losers ready to feel the pain?

Buster: You bet we're ready, and we got some back up incase we get into anymore painful altercations with your boys.

Then the fights start. Buster charged in for the kill but got pushed back by one of the big guys and wound up being flattened. Plucky let's Hampton have a try and he starts punching like crazy to another big guy but instead he's ticklish and threw Hampton into Eddie's trash bin looking defeated and injured. Plucky was too scared but ran towards them like a car but all else fails as he was beaten into dough. Roderick decides to give a cheap shot to each of the guys who planned to attack him directly and then the boys have at it and pummel those guys. Ozzy and Eddie looking down in disgusted as their friends are now being beaten to a bloody pulp. Ozzy decides to break up the fight and beat on of the guys up as well as Eddie making a statement to the Perfecto boys.

Roderick (shocked): It's Eddie and what it looks like is his bro, get them!

The guys surrounded them but Eddie and Ozzy gave each blow to get the advantage then one of the guys was charging towards Ozzy but got a spine buster by Eddie. Another came to beat Eddie down but Ozzy grabbed him and gave a stunner to him. Then two more came to attack but both got speared. The next two came but got choked then choke slammed the last two rushed in but got kicked and then a double DDT to the both of them. Roderick looked down in fear as he saw all his boys beaten down into gravel. Roderick tried to runaway from the two but Buster grabbed him by the tail and swung him towards Eddie and got lifted up. Ozzy signaling his brother thumbs up, then down as Eddie delivered a tombstone piledriver to Roderick.

Ozzy: Clean yourselves up you all look like s#t!

The brothers carried the boys to Hampton's place where Fifi is currently sleeping until she wakes up after hearing the door opened she saw Eddie and the rest looking beaten up from what Fifi believed was the fight.

Fifi: _Sacre Bleu!_ What has happened to the rest of vous?

Eddie: I think you know what happened to us. Just get us some ice bags and medical attention stat.

Fifi: _Oui._ I'm how you say, on eet.

She nursed the guys and tends to their wounds, especially Hampton. He got a little more attention from Fifi than the rest but most didn't mind. They all decide to sleep at Hampton but Eddie and Ozzy decide to walk back home even though they're a little beaten up from the fight they had with the Perfecto guys. As they walk back they saw the guys walking back home when the guys looked back and saw the brothers, they ran away and left Roderick like a stick. Roderick turned back and saw the brothers and left quick like Speedy. Eddie said good bye to his bro and went back to his low rider home. He went to sleep and thought it would nurse him back to normal. He said to the people who are currently reading

Eddie: The action is over sorry you can come back when the new chapter is on its way.

End of Ch. 3

Man some rematch they had with the Perfectos. I can tell you that it's over 'til someone says it's over. Well I got to go and think of some ideas coming my way. Until then, adios!


	4. TTA Hoodline

-1Disclaimer: What!? Their NOT mine! Happy?

Hey yo wassup my "bee-aches" in da building and all that s#t. Sorry 'bout that I'm just tryin' to get down since I'm Latino and stuff because it is time to begin this chapter that goes to da hood. There's a certain toon who wants to rap and he's itchin' to learn or die trying.

"TTA: Hood-line"

We find our friends at Acme Looniversity on a lunch hour and Buster and Plucky were sitting at one end of the table while some toon is rapping in the other end of the table rhyming about how cool he is and how he likes to clean everything up and stuff. The guys felt that it was starting to bug them that of all people, Hampton is trying to rap when in the episode of Buster communicates by rapping, (which he certainly did well) Hampton doesn't even know what rap is. Now at lunch time he finally gets it but his rhyming sucks. They don't even understand why he is raping or rapping about.

Buster: Hey Hammy, got a minute?

Hampton (turning off his MP3): Oh yeah, sure, just a sec.

Plucky: I'll take care of this. As a dear friend, I would like to ask you a simple and polite question as to . . . WHY ARE YOU FREAKING RAPPING?

Hampton: I finally get what rapping is and I seem to like it. With the rhyming and the hoes and the money and the . . .

Buster: Hampton, That's not what rapping is about when I showed you. How does that reflect on how you are right now? Your girlfriend might not like it if you rap about it.

Hampton: Gee, your right Buster. If this reflects on who I am right now, then I'm a pig for that.

Plucky: Too late for that one pal.

Buster: Not helping Plucky

Hampton: You see there's a reason for why I was rapping. A week ago, Eddie's brother challenged me to a rap duel in San Diego and I just gotta win.

Buster: Why?

Hampton: He said I don't have what it takes.

Buster: Then we'll prove him wrong, c'mon Hammy I know just the person who will teach exactly how to rap.

As Lunch time and school time draw to a close, Hampton and Buster went to Eddie's place to seek some advice and some tips on how to rap. But sadly Eddie refused to help.

Eddie: Absolutely not vato.

Buster: But you gotta help him out, you know rap better than anyone else, even more than me.

Hampton (groveling): Oh please you just gotta teach the knowledge of hip-hop. Please.

Eddie: If you stop groveling, then I'll teach you.

Hampton: Oh thank you Mr. Mofeta, thank you very much.

Eddie: Just call me 'Eddie' and this isn't gonna be easy as it sounds when I teach you. I may be a rocker at heart. But when it comes to free-styling, which is one of my specialties next to wrestling. Meet me at my place at 4:30 after school, got it homes?

Buster: He never forgets, you'll have nothing' to worry about it.

Hampton: I promise.

The next day after school he walks home with Fifi and they had a little conversation along the way.

Fifi: So I have been hearing zat vous will be rapping, am I not correct?

Hampton: That's right, I'm finally gonna achieve being a rapper.

Fifi: Just do zis one favor for moi.

Hampton (hypnotized): Sure, anything.

Fifi: Don't rap about ze how you say, ze beetches and ze hoes or what ever, ok?

Hampton: I'll be clean cut, like a cold cut.

Hampton later dropped Fifi off home and decided to head on to Eddie's place and test out his rapping as he was about to enter, Eddie's been playing some rap songs that really intrigued Hampton of coming in. Then he saw every part of the wall has posters of rappers and gold chains and ice.

Eddie's home

Hampton (impressed): Wow! Is it always like this now?

Eddie (in a street lingo): You ask me homes.

As they stopped greeting, they decide to sit down and catch up for a little while. Then as some minutes passed, it was now time for the school of rap.

Eddie: So you wanna be a rapper, huh vato?

Hampton: yeah.

Eddie: I need a hell yeah so give it to me.

Hampton (yelling): Hell yeah!

Eddie: Ok to be a good rapper, you gotta know your rhymes esse. Do you know your rhymes?

Hampton: let's see . . .

_I got a vacuum that suck you up_

_It'll spit you out after it chews you up._

_You haters are like the dust on my floor_

_You make a mess when you knock on my door._

Hampton: So what do you think?

Eddie: You gotta step it up a bit and turn it into a statement or something or it'll sound frickin' wack jack, know what I'm sayin' vato?

Hampton: I kinda get what you're saying.

Eddie: Ok then. Let's get down.

Eddie and Hampton were now getting busy with the rapping business and were up all night trying to improve on some rap skills although it was getting hard for Hampton to memorize most of his rhymes and Eddie was putting more pressure on him. Then the days have passed and Hampton is getting some improvement. He's trying hard to rhyme and doing the timing right until it happen, the battle is tonight and Hampton has hardly anything done. They went to San Diego anyway and Eddie was giving him some last few tips . They stopped at Eddie's old home in the streets where his bro now ruled and called his domain

San Diego, CA

Hampton: Oh no! The duel is tonight and I don't know what to do. What am I going to do?

Eddie : Relax, relax. Don't make a scene or you'll attract the crowd.

They went and saw so many people hoping that the pig would choke in a rap duel but were intimidated with Eddie's satanic glare given to them and hope not to start a riot. As they enter there was a circle and Ozzy was waiting for the choking pig to squeal after he loses.

Ozzy: Are you ready to lose _cerdo_?

Hampton: Not until I mop the floor with you Mofeta!

As they were about to get ready Eddie was the judge for the battle and he's gonna see who sucks and who owns the game? And they begin.

Ozzy:

_This pig thinks he rule me_

_He's nothing he can't even spell 'aftermath' and 'cha chu chi'._

_This pig so white he live in Yakima _

_I bet he's so dumb don't look at the girls on Maxim-uh._

The crowd was not too impressed with Ozzy's trash talk free-styling on Hampton. Eddie didn't call the battle over for it is Hammy's turn to take the mic and the rapping pig that he is right now.

Hampton:

_Hey this skunk really stinks so bad_

_He can knock out his own dad._

_He tries to get all the ladies_

_But they just said 'wait until your eighty'_

_His bro is the real demon of families_

_At least he kills his enemies._

_Wait one sec is that a sweat_

_I guess this skunk has lost his bet_

_With a monkey or with a sloth_

_Get this guy lot of wet cloths._

As he finishes his free-style the crowd went absolutely ballistic when Hampton is done and Eddie gave him a thug hug and everyone threw all their money at the pig when they all secretly bet on Hampton. As he left, Hampton was very proud that he has accomplished what seems impossible. He finally came back home to Fifi with a smile on his face and I forget to mention that he was also wearing some baggy clothes that actually belonged to Eddie and Buster and a gold chain link given to him from Eddie as a gift.

Fifi (calmed): I'm so glad zat you finally came home mon little piggy.

Hampton: It's great to see you too.

Fifi: How was eet?

Hampton: No disrespect to Eddie, but I destroyed his bro in that competition even though he wasn't that good from the start.

Fifi (giggling): Well, at least you made eet without getting hurt. Now let's get vous out of zose clothes, not to be rude but zey made you look like a vagabond, no offense.

Hampton: It's fine Fifi I'll wear my usual stuff tomorrow. By the way what time is it?

Fifi: Eets about, oh my look at ze time. We have to go to sleep now. We got how you say, school tomorrow.

Hampton: You're right, I do feel tired too.

They went upstairs and get ready to sleep for another day of school and Hampton can't wait for what's about to happen. The morning came and Hampton and Fifi were woken up by some rocks thrown at their window. As Hampton was about it to scream at who was doing that, he saw Eddie and Ozzy right by their house and Ozzy looks ok from the battle even though he lost to Hampton.

Eddie (yelling): Hey mi _cochino amigo _I got a surprise from my brother to you.

Hampton: Ok. Just let me get dress I'll be right down.

Fifi: _Bonjour mon amis._

Eddie: Great to see you too Fifi.

Fifi: We'll be right how you say, downstairs.

They came down and Hampton saw something big behind Ozzy and Ozzy gave Hampton a hand shake and a hug.

Ozzy: As you know esse, you won the battle. As a reward I would like to present to you with this.

As he pull the sheets Hampton was give a special low rider of his own. It had speakers, a stereo, chrome rims and bumpers. And to top it all off, it had some graphics of Hampton looking like he's ready for a bloody fight even though he's not much of a fighter. It was a momentous occasion for Hampton for he's extremely happy with the gift; I mean he almost pissed his pants.

Eddie: Now we are low rider buddies man.

Fifi: I cannot believe zis gift. Eet ees how Eddie say, _'caliente'._

Eddie: That's it. Hampton can you say, 'mobility'?

Hampton (surprised): You mean . . . I can . . .

Ozzy: That's right homes.

Hampton (jumping with glee) WHOOPIE!!

Eddie (to Fifi): you think he'll be riding on it all day than a splendid time with you esse?

Fifi: Not a chance.

They all went to school and Hampton was given a celebration at his school, even Porky Pig was worshiping the little pig for his defense against Ozzy. Then out of nowhere, Montana Max came to spoil the party as he usually does and starts to insult some folks.

Monty: If you think I'm just gonna let you worship someone other than me, than you are sadly mistaken! And as for that loser over there, I bet $50,000 on you so you would beat that weakling of a pig and you sucked more than him.

Eddie (defending): the only thing you can bet on Montana Max, is your life on the line if you want to get tangled with the Mofeta bros., especially if it's with me _tonto!_

Monty: you can't say that to me, I'll sue I'm . . .

Eddie (interrupting): You're rich yeah we get the picture, no need to repeat. You dig sucka?

Monty was so infuriated that he took a cheap shot at Eddie, but he blocked and later threw Monty into the trash bin. Eddie was about to blow his chops but cooled down in the process and continued the celebration with Hampton's victory.

End of Ch. 4

Oh my was that awesome or what? Hampton may rap but he's no OG unfortunately. On the next chapter it's now time to ROCK! For Eddie is bringing his band and is inviting everyone for them to see. We go from hip-hop back to rock so until then. Peace y'all!


	5. The Return of the Bandits and a Friend

**Disclaimer: **Hey this is Eddie and I just came by to tell you that MFB does not own my friends of Tiny Toon Adventures, just me and my band mates so enjoy the read. ONE MORE THING! Roxy Roads belongs to dream0fmirrors. I dedicated to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro and dream0fmirrors

**(I changed the lyrics a bit of one of my favorite songs so it wouldn't sound disgusting when Eddie and Roxy sing to it.)**

I see most of you read my last chapter and thought to yourselves 'WTF' or 'Is this guy kidding right?' So anyway let's get back to the subject of which I like best, rock and/or metal. In this story its time that my dear Eddie liven up Acme Acres with the help of his good friends Buster, Fifi, and Hampton on decorating someplace where the rockin' festivities begin. So sit comfy, chill-lax, and get ready for the party to initiate. Eddie and Roxy are gonna sing it to the crowd.

"The Return of the Bandits and a Friend"

As you all know, we find our friends at their school (I know it gets annoying starting off with at their school like that and crap.) they're inside the school gymnasium decorating the place because it is time for another school dance at Acme Looniversity. Buster called Eddie and see if he can come by with helping out with the decorations that are too high for him and anyone else. At last the incomparable Eddie came by to help out.

Eddie: I see you want me to decorate the high ones, am I right?

Buster: Absolutely, so will you do it?

Eddie (excited): Do it!?

Eddie eagerly climbed up the most unusual way possible. The guys might say he's the only skunk who's able to roll himself into a ball and roll up so high to decorate. The gang were really impressed with how hard he's doing.

Fifi (impressed): Zat ees how you say, unbelievable. Ze way he went up like an elevator.

Hampton: That skunk has definitely pushed the level beyond coolness.

Buster (shouting to Eddie): Hey Ed, be careful up there!

Eddie (yelling): Don't worry homes, I got . . . Whoa!

Eddie almost fell from the high walls and was about to fall flat on his body. The gang looked worry as they saw their friend in peril. But Eddie pulled himself together and got his balance back.

Eddie: See? Nothing to worry ab. . . Uh-oh.

He slipped and fell on his back so hard that most people from all over can hear that thunderous thud. The gang surrounded Eddie to see if he didn't suffered from a concussion, miraculously he got up acting like if it was a gag or something. The rest thought it wasn't funny but Buster knows he's been through it a lot.

Eddie: Sorry 'bout that you guys. I guess I didn't have that type of balance I had when I was a little zorrillo, you know a chico esse.

Fifi: Zat reminds moi, remember when vous showed me zose pictures of vous or zat . . .

Eddie (covering Fifi's mouth): Let's not and say we did and never mention it again chica.

Buster: I heard that there's a band that will be playing since the rubber-band retired. So who will be playing at this year's dance anyway?

Eddie: Leave it to me. I'll have my band playing at your dance and I promise you that it'll be a flippin' blast.

Buster: I'm sure it will. Now let's get back to work.

The rest: Right!

The rest of the gang were getting back to work and it got quicker when Eddie's around to help out and stuff. Meanwhile, Buster was just talking with Babs about Eddie's band and surprisingly, Babs has heard of Eddie and his band and was telling Buster all about it.

Buster: Hey Babs, you've heard of their band right?

Babs: Yeah, I have heard of them, and that the band can put quite a show. I like their bassist, I thought she was pretty.

Buster: Now that you've mentioned it.

Babs (jealous): Let's not go their blue boy.

Buster: Sorry.

Hampton: Hey you guys. I just heard that the dance theme is punk.

Buster: Hammy, are you sure that it's the theme for the dance and not one of some stupid pranks

Hampton: It was directly from Bugs Bunny and Eddie Sr. themselves. They chose the theme for the dance but luckily for us the dress code is optional.

Babs (relaxed): What a relief. I thought it was mandatory or something.

Buster: Guess you'd never want to dodge a bullet like that again, huh Babsie?

Babs: It beats getting squirted by you every summer.

Buster: Don't get me wrong, but you're always my favorite target.

Babs (sarcastic): Gee I'm flattered.

The bunnies returned to their condo and think of what to wear for the dance coming on the way and they wanted to call their fellow rabbit of theirs to join in their school festivities. They decided to call Roxy and see if she would like to come to the school dance.

Buster and Babs' Condo

Buster: I'm Calling Roxy and see if she wants to come.

Babs: Knowing her, she might never come.

Buster (on the phone): Hello? Roxy?

Roxy (other line): Who's this?

Buster: It's me Rock-and-rolla. You know, Buster?

Roxy: Oh hey, how've you been?

Buster: I'm fine and if you're wondering about babs, she's fine too.

Roxy: Why are you even calling anyway?

Buster: I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Babs to the school dance. It's a rock-ish punk theme that luckily you would relate to. Bugs assigned it himself and--- (beep beep) Oh! Someone's on the other line. Could you please hold for a moment?

Roxy (bored tone): Whatever.

Buster: Hello?

Skye: Hey Buster, this is Skye, Eddie's band mate.

Buster: Hey, what's the matter?

Skye: I was hoping if we could have another singer for your school dance party. Do you know any good singers for our band?

Buster (brain blast): Wait just a moment, uh . . . just please hold.

Skye: Ok.

Buster (with Roxy): Hey Roxy? Sorry it took long.

Roxy: Uh, you've only been gone for a minute, now tell me what's the matter you sound like someone's about to kick your ass.

Buster: I was hoping if may be you would join Eddie's band for the night at the school dance? You know, for the fun is all.

Roxy (astonished): You don't mean his band, 'LBOD'?

Buster (confused): El who?

Roxy: Let me explain, LBOD, AKA Los Bandidos of Doom, happen to be the most popular and youngest punk metal band in America. The band consist of Skye Cheetah; bassist, Cheddar Blue Jay; guitarist, Mahoney Bandicoot; drummer and our friend Eddie Jr.; lead singer and sometimes guitarist. They sang in a tribute to the band Ramnstein, POD and Korn in Ohio. I'd be dying to go and sing with those guys.

Buster: Whoa, so that's a yes then?

Roxy: Uh, yeah! You got a problem with that?

Buster: N-no no, not at all. You're welcome to join. Bye.

Buster (with Skye): Hey. I've just found the perfect singer for your band; she'll be joining you shortly before the dance, alright?

Skye: Great, is she good?

Buster: She's the best. She once sang and everybody thought she was phenomenal. You'll love her.

Skye: Well I got to go and rehearse. See ya.

Buster: Alright! You know Babs, we got a special night in Acme Loo that the guys will never forget.

Babs: It's gonna, you know as well as I do that it's always gonna be a night that no one will ever forget.

As the sun sets for our friends, they get ready for the rockin' night that everyone's excited about the next day the decorations at the gym were precisely as planned by the head honcho of the school himself they even finished setting up the stage for the band to play and gave them a special custom made Acme Loo band instruments made exactly for the guys and not only that, the band decided to use the instruments to play for the school dance. Meanwhile, the band was thinking of what to wear also as well.

Cheddar: What do you think we should wear?

Mahoney: I don't exactly know but I think we should wear some thing that screams punk and metal.

Skye: Mahoney, we're the definition of punk and metal, Remember?

Mahoney: Oh right, sorry 'bout that mate.

Eddie: Then it's settled, we wear what we wear but something new since we do have someone who's featured in our band.

Skye: You're right Ed. I did hear of this Roxy Roads character and I think she's one tough cookie who can sing.

Eddie: I was gonna pay her back for calling me a bastard when I left, being that she's a friend so I'll let it slide for now.

That night, everybody was dressed for the dance and surprisingly Babs wants to give this punk rocker look a try as well as Buster. Most of the gang was in black and the girls are wearing some stripes (mainly the girls' rock style.) everybody who attended came for fun, food a little romance and to top it all off, a concert set to action. Buster was telling the guys if they're ready to rock the school down and such, all they can say is, "break a leg or four". Everybody was mingling and having some fun dancing to some non rock related music, even the band wanted to join in on the fun.

Fifi: I heard zat ze band will be singing something very heavy, no?

Skye: Yeah, it's nothing bad or something like that, its just our way of expressing ourselves is all you know, freedom of expression and stuff like that.

Cheddar: not to mention the riffs I'll be putting out on and all the chords and . . .

Eddie: Cheddar! Not now ok vato?

Cheddar: Sorry.

Fifi: Zat's ok, eet always happens when zey talk to moi.

Eddie (teasing): He thinks you're pretty.

Cheddar (blushing): Hey! I do not.

Skye and Fifi: Boys.

As the party unfortunately draws to a close, our friends can't wait to hear what the band has planned. Then Bugs came and he got the spotlight and later introduced the band

Bugs: Ladies and gentlemen, we hoped dat you were able to party enough to witness one of the most greatest spectacle happening for da foist time in Acme Loo. The most awesome, wildest, oith shatterin' band to evah hit dis school. Well, here dey are, Los Bandidos of Doom or LBOD featuring our very own Roxy Roads.

The crowd of students went absolutely wild and then there were some fog coming out from behind the curtains and then they play this familiar song and the guitars hit and everybody was head banging.

Roxy:

_My feet are much bigger than yours_

_My feet can walk right through that door_

_With the feeling so pure_

_It's got screaming back for more!_

Eddie:

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_Cool, in denial_

_When the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

Roxy:

_My tail stinks much better than yours_

_My tail stinks right down to the floor_

_With the feeling so pure_

_It's got you coming back for more_

Eddie:

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking _

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_Cool, in denial _

_Where the cruel regulators smoking _

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

Roxy:

_Can't you see that I hate my ears_

_Can't you see that you love my ears_

_Can't you see that we see my ears_

Eddie:

_We're the regulators that de-regulate_

_We're the animators that de-animate_

_We're the propagators of all genocide_

_Burning through evil's resources then we turn and hide_

_Cool, in denial _

_Where the cruel regulators smoking _

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_We're the regulators that de-regulate_

_We're the animators that de-animate_

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

_Cool, in denial_

_Where the cruel regulators smoking_

_Cigaro cigaro cigar_

Roxy and Eddie:

_Our feet are much bigger than yours_

_Our feet can walk right to the floor_

_With the feeling so pure _

_It's got you screaming back for MORE!_

They finished their rock song and then arose the thunder of applause where everybody was definitely impressed with the band and later gave a bow to the people and gave a handshake and a hug to Bugs and they all shouted 'LBOD' and 'Roxy' repeatedly and they all left. Buster went behind the curtain and wanted to thank Eddie, Roxy and The rest for an outstanding performance given at the dance.

Buster: I just wanted to thank you all for this momentous occasion made tonight.

Eddie: No prob man, if you need any help, you know who to call.

Buster and the rest went home to remember the moment of Acme Loo history they've just witness at the dance and hoped to never forget this.

End of Ch 5

Wow, who do you think who sang this song anyway? It doesn't matter; anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. The next one is about a new kid coming to Acme Acres. He's hoping to find the girl of his dreams which unfortunately for him, doesn't know if she likes let alone loves him back. So I hoped you all liked this performance by the band and enjoyed this peculiar moment at the dance so see y'all later!


	6. New Love, New Stuff's Bound to Happen

-1**Disclaimer: **How many times do have to tell these people, TINY TOON CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, HAPPY? Plus the new guy (OC) belongs to a friend named Foxthethiefking.

Yo! I'm back with a big surprise. There's another new guy coming to Acme Acres but here's the bad news, he's not one of mine. But the good news is that he's coming anyway. He's also searching for his one and only and hopes he doesn't end up with the wrong girl he hates. Let's get with the story and hope for the best. And also there's been an accident in the story but you might know who it is. Sorry for not posting a new one in a long time, I hope the guy who reads it, likes it. Although it's short I hope you like the end.

"New Love, New Stuff's Bound to Happen"

So as usual we find our friends at Acme Looniversity learning and also bored as usual, except for Calamity who's clearly trying to ace this class like he always does until there's an announcement from Bugs Bunny saying that there's someone new at Acme Loo.

Bugs: EEEEH. Today class we have a new student so please make him comfortable so he can learn with ease. So here he is.

As he finishes announcing there was a knock at the door and Bugs opens the door and everybody sees that it's another human student. We've known to have Monty, Elmyra and Mary Melody in the school but this was a whole new one. He's much older than and as tall as Eddie, he's sort of skinny and he's pale but not too pale, short brown hair and wears glasses. He seems kind the way he dresses. Bugs then told the kids who he is.

Bugs: Dis here is Jack, he's da new guy on da block so be nice and give'em a good Acme Acres hello.

Everyone said hello to Jack and he greeted back. He went to his new seat which was right behind Plucky. Plucky didn't seemed too happy when the new kid arrives right behind him Buster and the others greeted to Jack and they all think that Jack isn't that bad as a person joining Acme Loo, but Plucky makes his distance. Later on at lunch time, they all came to get some lunch and Jack was sitting with the guys and starts to get to know the new guy.

Buster: So, why did you come to Acme Acres?

Jack: I just wanted to move away from all the stress is all.

Hampton: It's great to see some new faces here at our very town. Just like our good friend Eddie.

Plucky: Well if you ask me the more new guys show up right in our city, the more we're driven away from it all. It's like they're trying to take over the world or something.

Buster: Plucky! Once again, you're not helping with anything. Just be quiet if you don't have anything to say good at all.

Plucky: Fine, I'm just gonna go back to what I like to do best, look at myself on my favorite mirror.

Jack: Is he that egotistical?

Buster: You have no idea.

We find our toons coming out of school as the bell rang thanks to Gogo's helpful alarming. They and Jack all left to go get themselves a smoothie and have themselves a little chat at the counter. They've all been talking and talking until some curvy figure caught Jack's eye. A familiar figure was just walking her way down to get herself a simple banana smoothie and the guts thought she looked sexy, even Jack thought so too. This was no ordinary hottie they just saw, it's none other than Bimbette who was still single and still looking for a potential boyfriend to spend with. Buster thought to himself that he got Babs and so he decides to give the opportunity of a lifetime to a new friend Jack.

Buster: Why don't you get a shot at her?

Jack (nervous): What? Me? Well, I don't know.

Hampton: Aw c'mon, we've all got our girls why don't you get one of your own?

Plucky: Hey there's always the next time and the next and if you don't make it with her, then I'm willing to take a shot at her.

Jack (smacking Plucky): I've just had enough of your crap! Sorry, was that ok?

Buster: its fine, he deserved it anyway.

Plucky (in pain): Alright, alright! I'm sorry, truly sorry. There I said it. Happy?

Jack: I feel better.

Buster: Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get your girl. This is your moment.

Jack: Ok I'll do it.

With determination in his eyes, Jack finally got the guts to go up and get to the hottie he hopes to get for his own. He calmly walks up to her and bimbette turned around and seems interested in Jack.

Jack: Hey. . . I just wanted to---

Bimbette: If you're here to be my boyfriend then sorry cutie, I'm not gonna be yours.

The guys overheard the conversation and it didn't turn out good. Until. . . 

Bimbette: Wait, let me finish. I'm not gonna be yours because, you're gonna be mine.

With the results shifted, Jack feels even happier; he thought that she doesn't like him because of the way he looks or something Bimbette finds uninteresting. The guys felt that this is a good beginning for their new pal to be welcomed into Acme Acres in anyway, possible. Later on he met up with the first OC of my story Eddie. They greeted and are already fast friends all because of this very phrase, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." or when it comes to trouble with the bullies and certain types of villains the next phrase would be, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Meanwhile, we find my under appreciated OC Eddie is doing some stuff and planning something to be big in life.

Eddie: May be I would be in this next cartoon and see if WB can set it up like they did 15 years ago. Or I could be in a display on the computer. Yeah that's it get famous on the internet like the others who acted like total DDD's but got famous for it but doing something even more like a complete jackass.

Random donkey (offended): What is that suppose to mean?

Eddie: Oops sorry 'bout that homes.

End of Ch 6

I guess this is mostly what I can think of. It is short but it has some stuff that a few readers might not understand. Anyway, as I usually say it, there's going to be some comedy planned for the next chapter but it might not make any sense what so ever and if anyone gives me a bad review, then you know what Soulja Boy says in his songs, "YAHHH TRICK YAHHH! BLAH BLAH BLAH and everything else. Hasta la vista!


	7. Random Things Part Dos

**Disclaimer: Hey there, TTA is not mine, AGAIN! And all the songs are not mine, AGAIN! Eddie is mine, AGAIN! Oh!! Here's something new, Alexander Armington II belongs to Charles Roberts. This comic story is for a couple of friends in **

Yo! Once again, it's yours truly, the seemingly anonymous author, MFB here to let you know that there's gonna be another more random crud going on in my fan fic so be prepared for the comic, tragic, and the confusing details that are happening in my fan fic so help yourself. Sit back or lay back, relax and enjoy what you're about to read. There's also a self-insert too.

"Random Things (Part Dos)"

Here in the somewhat civilized city of Acme Acres, we find our friends hanging out in the dump where there favorite OC Eddie Mofeta currently lives. They start talking about his name and from my POV, there might be some confrontation.

Plucky: So Ed, what's with that last name of yours huh?

Eddie: It's actually a feminine term for a skunk's name in Spanish, you know.

Plucky: So what you're saying is that you have a 'girl's name' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Eddie (enraged and choking Plucky):_ Mira pato, si te vaz a insultarte a mi, vaz a ver, sentir y sufrir de la poder de las Mofetas. JAMAS, me enojas como eso otra vez. Entiendes?_

Plucky (suffocating): Un... der... stand...

Eddie: Good, Now that we're at the same page, why don't we have something to eat, eh?

Buster: Great idea!

Hampton: Me too, I'm starving over here.

Eddie: Alright, come to my new casa.

Buster: I can't believe you turned her caddie home into a low rider crib.

Eddie: I can't believe it either.

Hampton: So what are you cooking anyway?

Eddie: Some tacos.

Buster: Good enough for me. I just think that the taco stand from across the street is kinda tasteless and plus the tacos were tacky.

Eddie: I know what you mean hermano; some people don't make good tacos like they use to back in the southern parts like the 'south of the border'. Oh how I love Mexico.

Plucky: Yeah, if you like living in hot deserts all day long.

Eddie: Aw, don't be like that pato, the humidity in the is fantastic. It's like summer is everyday for those who love summer time.

Hampton: I like what he's speaking. So when are the tacos ready?

Eddie: Give me 5 minutes and they'll be done quickly.

As they were about to get ready to feast on some tacos that were done there was a certain knock on the door. Do you wonder who it is?

Plucky; Hey Ed could you get that?

Eddie: judging from the knock, I know that very person.

(Opening the door)

Eddie: Well I'll be dipped in a batter of butter and be eaten by the Amish.

Alex II: What! A family friend can't say hello to his homie?

Eddie: Alexander Armington the sec. How've you been?

Alex II: Just here to tell you that you're dad got a seizure.

Eddie: Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Alex II: Just kiddin' I'm here to stop by and pay a visit.

Eddie: Hey, anything for a guy who helped my dad outta tight spots you know.

As Alex II was about to get it they noticed some familiar faces as he sees Buster, Plucky and Hampton here at Eddie's pool table.

Buster: Hey you how's it goin'?

Plucky: Yeah you punk, how've you been?

Hampton: Tell us.

Alex II: Well I was busy with the whole wrestling companies going up against each other and all. You know same old same old.

Eddie: I was gonna tell you that my dad owns a lucha company to and in America he calls it TWE (Toons Wrestling Entertainment) or in Mexico ELC (_Enternamiento Luchas de Caricaturas)._

Alex II: Right, I like it I'll go tell Charles R. about it. Oh before I go, can I have a taco?

Eddie (hands Alex a taco): But of course mi friend, Eat up.

Alex II (eating): OH MY GOD! Delicious, thanks. See ya later.

The guys: BYE!

Eddie: So, what you think of the tacos?

Buster: Man, they're good!

Hampton: I really agree with Buster. No one can beat this taco.

Eddie: Thanks for not saying meat in this story too.

MFB: Hey you guys, I'm glad I found you.

Eddie: What's the problem O?

MFB: I want to know where Fifi La Fume is, that's all.

Hampton: She's with her friends by Babs' place.

MFB: Thanks and great job on the tacos Eddie.

Eddie: How does he know? Never mind.

I'm heading my way to Babs' place, I hope I don't get chased by another skunkette like I did the last time.

Babs' Rabbit hole

Babs: Do you have any 5's Shirley?

Shirley: No. like, go fish.

Babs: Damn.

MFB: Hey girls I was just wondering---

Fifi (smitten): OOH LA LA!

MFB: Oh no, not again.

Fifi: Wait for moi.

MFB: What about Hampton?

Fifi: He doesn't have to know mon cherie.

MFB: DAMN!

Ron Simmons: Hey kid, that's my line, ya hear?

MFB: Understood.

Ron Simmons: Is that skunk girl following you?

MFB: Yeah.

Ron Simmons: DAMN!

MFB: Why did I make this chapter for the love of burgers?

Eddie's Place

Buster: I was just wondering, what kinda meat did you cooked?

Hampton: I just hope it isn't pork because you know.

Eddie: No it's not that meat Hammy, it's human.

Plucky (spit take): WHAT!

Eddie: Just playing with you guys it's not man, its beef.

Buster: Much better, I thought I was gonna vomit for a second there.

Plucky: Me too.

Hampton: Me three, even for a guy like me who can eat as much as he can unlike Dizzy.

Who's knocking on Eddie's door, it's just Minerva Mink, and I think she babysat Eddie and Ozzy a long time ago.

Minerva: It's not pretty being me---

Eddie: Yeah yeah we get the picture chica just stop with the singing already.

Minerva: How rude.

Eddie: Anyway where were we, Aw FK I forgot what we were doing.

Plucky (with a crazy idea): You were just about to call me the king of all kings and how I play the game.

Eddie: yeah that's--- Wait a minute, that's HHH's line. Are you plagiarizing his lines?

Plucky: This 'plagiarizing' sounds like an ugly word compared to 'stealing'.

Eddie: Oh don't play your crap at me Duck!

Plucky: I was so close.

Hampton: You sure were and shame on you.

MFB: Can I make MY end tag now.

Eddie: Sure

MFB: See you all later. PEACE!

End of Ch 7

Hey did you read it huh, the whole thing did you DID YOU? Sorry, I got all excited because I'm going to Mexico for Spring Break and hope you're Spring Break will be fantastic too. The next chapter will make you feel better because it makes more sense. I hope you read all this to those who reviewed, which I know the 2 reviewers who always does and I appreciate you a lot for doing so. Good luck to your stories and hope for the best outta all of you. Man that was long. See you all later, PEACE!


	8. Anger UNManagement

**Disclaimer: I think you all know that I own my OC Eddie Mofeta Jr. and Alex II belongs to Charles Roberts. I hate repeating myself.**

Hey yo! It's me MFB; I'm back and not 'bout to slack. I know that you've read my really awkward random chapter of the story I just wanted to find my comedic side that I lost ever since I was a little DDD. Let's get back to the story I'll be in this one too ever since Fifi chased me throughout the story and then outside the story I got my jewels kicked by Hamton. Relax yourselves while I relax with an ice bag on my balls 'Ah, SHIT it hurts!'

"Anger UN-Management"

As you all know that our friends have formed a new alliance of friendship that they'd like to call 'The Ministers of Mischief' since T-Unit was getting old and they can't be called the four horsemen because of two simple reasons. One, its copyright infringement and second, they have a group of five since Alex II came to tag along with our favorite crew. As boys from Acme Acres were heading to school, Alex II and Eddie attended the school of national wrestling since both their fathers are wrestlers of a different nationality but who the F am I to complain or argue. They were very accomplished wrestlers in the ring and on the mat. The teacher thought that there's no doubt that those to would make there fathers proud.

Teach: Well boys, you two certainly got the edge and technicality of true professional wrestlers.

Alex & Eddie: Thanks. We'll be seeing you again next week.

Teach: So long boys, and good luck to your dads.

Ed and Alex II left the class with such delight; they decided to get themselves some food to eat. They went to a fast food restaurant and got each a burger to eat. They started having a little conversation while eating.

Alex II: You know Eddie, I've been thinking about the times I've came to Acme Acres and I think to my self, what a wonderful city.

Eddie: You sound like you're singing a song I've heard when I was a kid.

Alex II: Sorry, but I really like this place.

Eddie: True that amigo, true that.

As they were about to eat again, there was a familiar figure coming in and it was Arnold, Eddie thought he got this pit-bully he called to learn his lesson but Eddie jumped to conclusions and ran up to him and Alex stopped him before things got ugly.

Eddie (infuriated): WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE!?

Alex II (holding Eddie down): Whoa take it easy man. Do you know this buff guy?

Eddie: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Arnold backed up as he remembered what Eddie did to him in my last story. Arnold backed up then started to laugh at Eddie and starts taunting him.

Arnold: Aw is the little stinky pants starting to lose his temper again like the last time and look he's got a boyfriend with him too. Are you two getting married today?

Alex II (lets go of Eddie): Take him down.

Eddie: WITH PLEASUURRRRRRREEEEEE AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Eddie starts chasing Arnold down throughout Acme Acres until later he passed by his friends and Ignores him. He passed the girls and noticed something different about Eddie.

Babs: Say, do you notice something about Eddie?

Shirley: I can't tell, I've been like trying to contact him telepathically but his mind is clouded with a red mist for sure.

Fifi: Oh non. He must be furious at somezeeng.

Babs: Can you really tell by that?

Fifi: But of course, I was hees girlfriend no.

The girls chased after Eddie and what they also see is their other friend Alex II in the chase as well. They already got this bad feeling inside all three of the girls and wonder if Eddie's going through another phase of anger that they weren't able to control not even Eddie himself. As they reached up to Eddie, Alex, and Arnold they saw something that Fifi hoped to never relive after that day. They all saw Eddie and this time he looks all frizzed up, his eyes are blood red and he's got micro pupils, he's grown some fang, and his hair grew even longer. They were afraid to step up to Eddie as he's still in a fit of rage. Shirley tries to contact the gentler soul within Eddie by using another telepath and then she found it. Now she's going to find a way to calm Eddie down. The rest of the guys are waiting for the results as they are with Alex II grabbing on to Eddie grappling on to Arnold in a gogoplata causing Arnold's face to turn blue. She tries to negotiate to the gentler Eddie and see if she can get to him.

Eddie's Mind

Shirley: Like what's the matter?

GE: I'm afraid.

Shirley: It's fine, It's OK. Just relax and think positive or some junk.

As she told Eddie to calm down from the inside, the rabid Eddie calmed down as well. As his eyes changed back and everything else except for his hair. Then he let's go of Arnold and Arnold ran away shouting

Arnold (frantic): I'M OUTTA HERE, THIS SKUNK'S NUTS!

Alex, Buster and the rest checkup on Eddie and see if he's back to normal. Eddie was lying sleeping and Shirley with her powers did the trick.

Babs: Shirley you did it.

Shirley: Like it was nothing, controlling him was not a drag, it was like actually easy.

Alex: Hey you guys he's waking up.

They all surrounded Eddie and see if he's back to normal. Sorry did I repeat myself? Anyway, let's see.

Eddie: 'moaning' Aw, what, what happened, and why is my hair long.?

Babs: Everything is fine; you want me to cut your hair?

Eddie: No, I actually like the look of a death metal band mate.

Alex: As long as you're good, I feel its ok.

The rest of the guys went back to their perspective homes where they belong and Alex and Eddie went back to the dump and Alex left Acme Acres. Eddie was going to Babs' place and apologizes for the mishap that happened earlier. She later accepted and they hoped for two things, one that Eddie won't lose his temper, unless there's someone hurting their friends. And two they hope not to meet Arnold ever again.

Eddie: Peace Y'all!

End of Ch 8

I just wanted to apologize for taking to long and also that I made it short. But anyway, I hoped you like this hissy-fit of a chapter. Plus my OC has a new look. In my POV with that long hair do he could pass off as a furry version of Nathan Explosion from Metalocalypse. Adios, R&R and I'll update another Ch. sooner or later (or probably later)


	9. Viva La Familia de Mofetas

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for Eddie. LEAVE FIFI ALONE! (Sob, sob)

Hey yo! It's me back from . . . You know what I mean. Well for me spring break won't start until next week so I'll be telling you all that a NEW story has arrived and earlier than the last. Eddie now has a new look compared to dream0fmirrrors' Oh no! story when Roxy has the complete opposite of what happened. Eddie's got long hair and Roxy with short hair. Oh and thanks to Acosta for the idea of an Eddie/Julie couple, I owe you hermano. And to dream0fmirrors, thank you for another inspiration from you too. Anyway it's time for the next chapter to begin.

As you know from my last chapter, Eddie has suffered from a severe metamorphosis of his anger. Shirley, with the help of Babs and Alex II has succeeded with calming the psychotic mode of Eddie's. Now it's time to begin the story.

"Viva La Familia de Mofetas!"

It's a warm morning and we find our TTA stars and my infamous OC Eddie Mofeta Jr. (or II) in the streets of LA checking out the coolest sites to see in Hollywood. Buster and Babs were checking out the Chinese theatre and they were looking at the famous celebrity handprints in a block of cement. Buster and Babs were amazed at whose hand or paw print they've found.

Buster: Hey Babsie, look what I found?

Babs: If it's one of those disgusting, slimy, creepy stuff you found I ain't looking.

Buster: No. I've found Bugs Bunny's Handprint in the cement.

Babs (looking at the print): No way! This is like creating your own walk of fame.

Buster: You know we could get our own someday too.

Babs: Really?

Buster: Well, let's hope for a better future when we get back to Hollywood again.

Eddie (running in shock) Oye! Guys! You got to look at this.

Buster: Hey Eddie, what's the matter?

Eddie (took out a message): You have to read this.

Buster: Uh, Eddie. I can't read this. It's all mumbled and I think it's in Spanish.

Eddie: Oh sorry. I'll translate what it says.

The message reads (translated from Sp. to En.):

_Dear son, I know that it is rare for you to read this message from either me or your mother. So the news is that we will be having the family join together after 2 years of separation. We would love to come to your home at the Devil's Golf Course, Death Valley, CA so we will have a family barbeque. Feel free to invite your friends you introduced me before and bring your new girlfriend too. With lot's o love, Eduardo Mofeta Sr. (or I)._

Buster: Cool, we can be invited to your family BBQ.

Babs: I bet it's gonna be dee-lish.

Eddie: Yeah, I hope they don't embarrass me like the last family BBQ.

Buster: Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen?

Eddie: That's the question I'm always afraid of.

Babs: We'll be at your BBQ, see ya!

Eddie is worried about what would happen at the BBQ. He went back to the newly recycled dump which is now a vacant lot with a wrestling ring , a gym and a extra, luxurious guest room attached to the new caddie home which belonged to Eddie's new '_novia_' Julie Bruin who met Eddie ever since that jackass incident from my last few chapters. But it was Julie who was smitten when she met Eddie when she looked in to his bright red eyes (not contacts) and they kissed which sparked each others' heart.

Eddie got his friends and girlfriend in the newly extended low rider and headed of to Death Valley. They drove for about two hours and then they went to the Devil's Golf Course region and saw Eddie's old home but in front was Eddie's familia. His dad Eddie Sr., his mother who was slender and at her 40's but looking 28 Maria Zorrillo-Mofeta and his thugalicious brother Ozzy Mofeta. Eddie stopped his low rider and jumped out and shouted with glee.

Eddie (shouting in glee): Mommy! Poppy! Ozzy, my blood!

Plucky: I'll never understand why he call's his brother 'blood'.

Eddie Sr.: So I see you brought your friends and ooh you even brought your girlfriend. She really does look hot.

Eddie: Poppy, not in front of my girlfriend.

Maria: It's fine, why don't your friends run off to the grill and help themselves for some food.

Plucky: Don't mind if I do.

Hamton: Wait for me Plucky.

Julie: Do these guys eat a lot?

Eddie: Only Hamton, I don't know about Plucky though.

Julie (stroking Eddie's chin): Oh well, why don't we find a place where we can settle down, just the 2 of us?

Eddie (sarcastically): Well I don't know, let me think, let's go.

Ozzy: Hey blood, don't be getting g too hot during our family and friend time, OK?

Julie: Let's wait until next time. Fine with you?

Eddie: Fine with me.

They all enjoyed the great delicious foods and even watched the brothers wrestle to see who the better sibling is, the elder or the younger. They had some conversations like this.

Eddie Sr. and Fifi La Fume

Fifi: Do vou know a certain skunk named Pepe Le Pew?

Eddie Sr.: Oh yes I do know him.

Fifi: Really?

Eddie Sr.: Sure, I met him in a coliseum in France when I was wrestling and he was the guest of honor. We were friends since. I thought I was the best but that skunk, he's considered legendary.

Fifi: He truly ees.

Julie and Maria

Maria: So have you ever modeled before knowing the boys and my son thinking you have a curvaceous body?

Julie: I think I have modeled before in my teenage days when I did some mature but not adult photo shoots.

Maria: I see. So what's the one thing you like about mi hijo?

Julie: Well, I do like his style of hair, moves and mostly his sympathy.

Maria: Oh that's sweet of you to say about mi hijo.

Buster and Ozzy

Buster: So what's this style you wear Ozz.

Ozzy: Well if you must know it's a thug-a-licious look I'm fitting in when I wanna get down with my homies and my familia.

Buster: Understood. I'm gonna go get some BBQ.

Ozzy: Foshizzle!

Buster (confused): Oh-kay.

Everything is going smoothly in our BBQ as we find our friends having some fun in their little DV party. As the sun sets, Eddie's familia must get home to their perspective places. Ed Sr. has to get back to wrestling, Maria's got to go back modeling, and Ozzy is going to Compton for heaven knows what. As for the rest, they are going back to Acme Acres just because they miss it too soon. I think those guys hade fun until Fifi shouted out something which Eddie thought was thoughtful.

Fifi: Vive la familia de Mofeta!

Eddie: That's what's up esse, PEACE!

End of Ch. 9

I hope you all enjoyed what I got. There will be another one coming up but I hope I would get enough time to finish it up. Anyway I gotta go get inspired. Adios & PEACE! Review, NOT criticize.


	10. Stone Cold La Fume

-1Disclaimer: Man, I'm getting tired of doing this type of crap but because I understand, I'll let you know that EDDIE IS MINE AND TTA IS NOT!!

As you know I'm back from my vacation and I've come up with some outrageous ideas that would happen to NOT my OC but everyone's favorite skunkette Fifi La Fume. You see in this little new chapter of mine, she'll be getting a little amnesia with a chance of an identity crisis not realizing that she's acting like a certain bald wrestler with a speech impediment and a few English problems. Enjoy this oddly new chapter.

"Stone Cold La Fume"

In this next chapter, we find the TTA girls going out for some ice cream and having a pleasant day in Acme Acres. Then all of a sudden Fifi was smitten when she sees a tall muscular man walking by. She was so attracted to that guy she doesn't realize she's dating Hamton again. She ran without say and chases after him. Babs sees and warns Fifi.

Babs: Hey Feef, aren't you still dating a certain someone?

As she chases someone, she remembers who she is dating. But as she tries to stop, she got hit in the head so hard on that street light post and was knocked out cold. Babs and Shirley ran to see if Fifi is ok. As they went, they see Eddie and they called him and said that Fifi is KO'd hard.

Shirley: Like you got to help us and save her.

Eddie looks at the street light post and said to himself

Eddie: Man that post must've been 'stone cold' hard.

Then all of a sudden, the words "stone cold" woke her up and then she looked pissed off.

Babs: Fifi, are you ok?

Fifi: Fifi!?

Shirley: It's your name.

Fifi: What are vous talking about?

Eddie: Don't you remember anything?

Fifi: Oui! And ze next time I get hit een ze head like zat, zere's gonna be how you say, hell to pay and zat's ze bottom line cause Stone Cold said so.

As she finishes her speech and got up quickly, out of nowhere a glass shattering music played and Fifi walked away with a purpose on her mind. The three looked concerned think of what to do with Fifi. Babs wanted to know what has happened to Feef.

Babs: Eddie, what's happened to Fifi?

Eddie: I believe she's not feeling herself anymore.

Shirley: I think she like got amnesia or some junk.

Babs and Eddie: Amnesia?

Shirley: yeah you see amnesia is like...

Eddie: My bad for interrupting but we get what amnesia is and how we can get her memory back.

Shirley: but I don't get is like how did she get this way?

Eddie: I guess she might be watching wrestling and she was watching a match between Stone Cold and The Rock and she must've been a Stone Cold fan and she's been chanting out the name Stone Cold throughout the heaven s and as she was chasing an unsuspecting bystander and later got hit hard from that streetlight post and I must've said something that echoed in her head making her think she's really something she's not with a purpose of taking any man she wants and if anyone gets in her way, will suffer by her opening a can of some French whoop ass and that's all I got to say about that.

Babs: That's pretty long and seemingly logical but how do we stop her.

Eddie: Leave that to me.

They all left to find Fifi so as they hoped that no one tries to cross Fif... I mean Stone Cold La Fume. Speaking of her we find her walking in a strutted fast way to who knows where until she bumped into Bimbette and knowing some wrestling fans and Fifi fans, this might get ugly. They stared at each other eye to eye remembering what happened except for Fifi who can't remember anything but all she knows is this girl she hates already.

Bimbette: Can I help you? Cause you're in my way.

Fifi: Oui, Could you help by getting out of 'my' way, yes?

Bimbette: Heh heh, I don't think so.

Fifi: What?

Bimbette: Huh?

Fifi: What?

Bimbette: What?

Fifi: What?

Bimbette: What?

Fifi: Shut up!

Bimbette: Oh Hay-ull no! Now you're gonna get it!

Bimbette was about ready to strike Fifi but then missed and then Fifi delivered a stunner to Bimbette which in result broke her jaw and she lay fainted. She walked away with nothing but giving the finger to the helpless Bimbette. Meanwhile, Babs, Shirley and Eddie were on their quest to find Fifi until they bumped in to bimbette who layed down and out. Babs tries to wake her up but to no avail. Shirley tries waking her up with a little shock treatment but unbelievably it failed as well. Eddie tries something he finds a simple way to wake Bimbette up, he used a vile of his own stinky scenes to wake her up. He waved the vile around her nose and it starts to work. Bimbette starts to wake up and as she starts to wake up in Eddie's arms, she grabbed his head and gave Eddie a big kiss on the lip and started giving Eddie tongue. Eddie let's go and is rapidly pissed and slapped Bimbette in the face. But later calms down and ets her tell the story of why she fainted.

Bimbette: Well I was just strolling on my merry way when all of a sudden, 'she' got in my way so I kindly asked her to excuse me but she went all up in my face and later stunned me or something and my jaw hurts and it still hurts from talking about what happened. So that's it.

Babs: Well Eddie you're the expert of telling if truth and lies, so is she lying or not?

Eddie (pondering): I guess she's telling the truth.

Babs: Oh don't tell me you're gonna fall for her sultry looks like some other boy are you?

Eddie: Wait! She's telling the truth... But she's 'bullshitting' as well.

Shirley: Like how can you tell?

Eddie: I have some ways of knowing who lies and who sings. Let's go find Fifi.

Bimbette: Wait, are you gonna help lil' ol' me carry me of my feet.

Eddie walked over to help Bimbette and did but gave her the same intimidating stare like the first time and said

Eddie: Just make sure you don't play shit around me and to my family, 'cause I'm not some ordinary boy walking in the streets of LA being easily manipulated by some stupid flirt. I AM A MO-FE-TA! And you know I'm telling the truth, raise up the hell outta here.

With that said and done, Bimbette raised up outta here as Eddie wanted and now he and the girls are on their search to find a friend who's suffering from loss of memory and an identity crisis. Meanwhile Fifi continues to raise hell wherever she was and left a trail of unconscious people she inflicted. Fifi is now heading to a gym where she starts to work out and did some weights until she was disturbed by her friends who wanted the old Fifi back. Stone Cold Fifi looked a little pissed when she's being interrupted of her workout and she began to rant her mouth.

Fifi: Can I say by why ze hell are vous bookies interrupting moi training?

Babs: Fifi it's us, remember?

Fifi: I don't know eef your mama knows zis but, you look a bit down. Sounds to me you lost a friend. You wanna find her? I can't help with that, EHH EHH! You see I gots nothing to do weeth zis friend of yours so why don't vous go back to where vous came from with zat tall son of a beetch and zat's all I got's to say about zat.

Shirley: Please Feef, like I know your in there somewhere or some junk.

Fifi: Like I said, get ze hell out! Vous got a count 'til ten to get out. 1, 2,

Eddie got pissed off with this and he took out a steel rod from a barbell and struck Fifi with it real hard. He had no choice with what he did to her but it's the only way to bring her back to her senses. The girls looked shocked with what Eddie did but then after ten seconds Fifi starts to wake up.

Eddie: Hey you girls Feef is waking esse.

Fifi (groaning): What happened? (looking at Eddie) Eddie! How do vous do?

Eddie: She's back! _Ella regreso!_ _Que milagro!_

Babs and Shirley (hugging Fifi): FIFI!

Shirley: We're like totally glad your back from wherever for sure.

Fifi: Gone? Where?

Babs: Don't you remember what happened to you?

Fifi: All I can remember ees how moi head hurts so badly. Ow.

Eddie: Whatever happened is a long story short, you got amnesia and didn't act like yourself and act like someone who likes to beat up people for pissin' you off and were working out and that's it.

Fifi: I acted like zat?

Babs: Yeah that's what happened.

Fifi: Well, I'm glad zat zis ees how you say, water under ze bridge.

Eddie: We're glad whatever happened is over too.

I guess this story would end with Fifi and her friends returning home and Eddie whose sacrificial quick thinking might've given Fifi a migraine but it was all worth it for bringing her back to the old lovable and flirtatious Fifi La Fume.

End of Ch. 10

Well I guess we're almost close to ending of the story but don't worry I'll be back with more stories from other categories, right after this last chapter coming up next time. I'm sorry for those who liked the story and my OC but you'll see him again in other stories I'm developing and teaming with his brother Ozzy I'm developing soon. PEACE!


	11. A Bittersweet So Long to a Friend pt1

Disclaimer: One of the reasons why I'm ending my story. TTA not mine, the Mofeta Bros. Mine. I'll get over it eventually. Roxy Roads belongs to dream0fmirrors Alexander II belongs to Charles Roberts and Jack belongs to Foxthethiefking

Hey yo! This is MFB with a very unfortunate news. My story "He's Back" might be finished earlier than I thought but don't you get upset. I've got some new stuff cooking up in my head with something. Just to amp up this chapter, it's gonna be a two-part chapter so there would be a lot more of what's happening in Acme Acres before my OC's departure. This story goes to All my readers and especially my reviewers. Sit back, relax and enjoy this very last two part chapter of WTF is going on.

"A Bittersweet So Long to a Friend (Part 1)"

As you know, we find our friends looking for Eddie, what they don't know is that he's washing the Cadillac and making it look like how it was when Fifi lived in it. They searched until they found Eddie back at the city dump in AA. Buster walked to Eddie in shocked when he saw him cleaning everything up in that Cadillac.

Buster: Hey Eddie, what exactly are you doing to the car?

Eddie: It's sad to say this amigo but I got to go back to DV.

Buster: you mean you're going back to your real home?

Eddie: Yeah, I'm afraid so.

The rest of the gang looked in more shock than Buster and starts to interrogate.

Hamton: Who's gonna help me with my cleaning?

Fifi: Who's going to help moi with ze cooking of mon how you say, dinner?

Babs: Who's gonna help me with my music and such?

Plucky: I know I don't need your help but it looks like we're all gonna miss you man.

Shirley: Like we're totally going to miss you Ed, we really meant it.

Eddie: I guess you're right. You six have been my most closest friends I've ever had and before I leave to say good bye, I just need to give a little something to Fifi. (He leans over and gave a kiss to Fifi's cheek which caused her to blushed.)

Fifi (blushing): Uh. . . Merci.

Hamton (jealous): Hey!

Eddie: What? You wanna kiss too?

Hamton: Uh, no thank you.

Eddie (laughing): Aw you know pig I'm just playin' you know esse vato.

Buster: So when are you leaving exactly?

Eddie: I guess 4 in the morning.

Babs: Just like that GS song.

Eddie: Yeah exactly.

Fifi: Oh I'm going to miss vous mon ami.

Eddie: I know chica I'm gonna miss you too. (looks at the rest and a tear jerked) I'm gonna miss you all and I swear-- (got his mouth covered by Buster)

Buster: You shouldn't it's not nice and this is a family Fanfic.

Eddie: Maybe you didn't notice but this is actually a 'teens' fanfic.

Buster: Oh sorry, Please go on.

Eddie: As I was saying, I would like to say, whether thick and thin, bad or good, and all the other opposite comparisons I just want to say that this was the best visit I've ever had and may be someday I would love to visit again and make even more friends. But at this time I got to say goodbye to a few friends of mine. (sob sob) Oh shit I'm crying again, I'm... So sorry for that

He left without say and rushed out of the dump and onto the outskirts of Acme Acres to find some other friends of his to say goodbye to. The gang were feeling bittersweet about his departure even though he will come back eventually. They were thinking this over and see if they can catch up to Eddie as he was going to meet his friends. Later on Fifi was gonna check on her old home to see and pray that Eddie didn't leave any dirty residue in there. As she was checking inside, there wasn't a single mess in it. She was relief as she hoped Eddie wasn't a messy home wrecker.

Fifi (sighed in relief): Oh le phew, I zhought he was going to how you say, leave a surprise or some zing.

Hamton (spotted a box): He did, look. (picks it up)

Fifi: What do you think eet ees? (opens it)

As she opened the box it had a photo with Her and her friends and Eddie next to her as well as Hamton. She was overwhelmed with the gift and broke down into tears. Even Hamton started crying with Fifi as he also missed Eddie. They missed the good times they had. The gang will never forget the day he stepped into AA and instantly became friends.

Fifi still remembers the day when he came into her life and she was automatically smitten with his arrival like it was a week or so.

_Eddie: Hey I was wondering if you lived here, if you did then I thought -- (slammed in the face)_

_Fifi: Ooh la la, who was zat skunk hunk? On non I'm not prepared._

_Eddie: Hey, I just got an idea, You know since we're both skunks and we stink and as well as not having anyone to be with I would say we could be a couple like boyfriend and girlfriend. So, What do you s-- (Fifi kissing Eddie on the cheek)_

She still remembers the day like it was yesterday i probably bet she still gots a crush on Eddie even though they broke up. She sighed and tried to hold in the tear drop by her face.

Fifi and the others watch as Eddie left to say goodbye to some other new friends made here in Acme Acres as well as a shocking goodbye to some rivals and foes. He rode his low rider and left to find three certain friends of his as well as the others as the gang gave a big wave to Eddie and he put up a peace sign in return.

To be continued... End of part one.

I hoped you all liked the goodbye that was given to my OC leaving Acme Acres, even though it was a bittersweet moment for Eddie and the others. I'm sorry that this part of the story is short it's just that I haven't gotten any good inspirations when I got this far and for those who want to read the next part so badly, I promise that the next part is coming up next after this so sit back relax and go to the next one. Peace! J


	12. A Bittersweet So Long to a Friend pt 2

Disclaimer: I showed you before in the first part of my last chapter. I ain't doin' it again.

"Part 2"

As you can see Eddie Has said goodbye to his friends and now it's the other OC's turn to get a good old farewell that he deserves. Like how Ric Flair has his farewell when he left but smaller and a bit eccentric. He also wants to say goodbye to his foes or as he calls them his frienemies. He wanted to call them to get to the dump and say goodbye in person.

A few moments later Roxy (© by dream0fmirrors) came over and saw the gang saying goodbye to Eddie. She came towards the low rider and talked a little.

Roxy: So, you're actually leaving, huh?

Eddie: I guess that's right the way you put it.

Roxy: Well, it's been fun knowing you, you big jackass.

Eddie: I'll take that as a compliment and same here. Promise you'll be nice to someone?

Roxy: ... Nope.

Eddie (laughing): I thought as much.

As he was about to leave, Alexander Armington II (© by Charles Roberts) came as quickly as he possibly could to say some last few words with Eddie.

Alex II: I just want to say good luck getting home and it was a lot of fun knowing someone other than me who's part time wrestler like me.

Eddie: It was great knowing you too man, keep up the good fight wherever there's trouble.

Alex II: Hey thanks a lot man. It means a lot to me.

And before he was ready to go another friend of his and a certain someone whose with him too. It was Jack (© by Foxthethiefking) and his current girlfriend Bimbette even though she was scared to say goodbye to Eddie since they've got issues.

Eddie: Let me guess, you want to say goodbye to me too?

Jack: How did you know?

Eddie: Just a lucky guess. Say! Isn't your girlfriend got something to say to me?

Jack (to Bimbette): Baby don't you have something to say to Eddie?

Bimbette (scared): Well... Um... Good luck on your way home. (covering herself)

Eddie (walking up to Bimbette): You know chica, that took guts to say goodbye to a person you don't even like so you know what, (pats her shoulder and smiled) you've finally earned my respect girl.

Bimbette smiled back and gave Eddie a hug which kinda made Jack a little jealous for a moment. And as he was about to leave, again someone wanted to say goodbye and this time it was Julie Bruin and she looked a little sad to see her new guy go away.

Julie: C'mon you can't leave without saying goodbye to lil' old me, now would you?

Eddie: Aw, c'mere you (grabs her and kissed her on the lips) that's how much I'm gonna miss you pretty little thing you.

Julie (blushing a lot): Oh, please do go on.

Eddie: Well I gotta get the lead out and-- (Wait!!) Now What?

This time Eddie was a little annoyed with whose interrupting his departure and to shock him even more as to who wanted to say goodbye was Roderick and Rubella even Arnold wanted to say good bye.

Roderick: Even though you try to mess with us.

Rubella: We still wanted to thank you for making this day fell how I put it, not so boring.

Arnold: Yeah, and we were wondering that all the stuff that we did and all of it is behind us, what do you say?

Eddie gave a stern look to the three and then laughs about it but looked at them glaringly and said

Eddie: join Bimbette you three earned my respect for now.

The three looked relieved that he said that they're cool about it. And now it time for the OC to go back to DV but as he was about to leave, he got even angrier and then turn around and stats to yell.

Eddie: Mira te voy a decir algo, jamas--

He was surprised to see that all the people and toons came to say goodbye to Eddie and later gave a sudden applause that soon turned loud and they start to cheer. Eddie starts to cry and later said something that sounded bazaar.

Eddie: I'm starting to think (sniff) that crying has become my Achilles' heel.

Then they chanted his name and later put up a peace and horn sign two times to show his love to his new friends and later shouted out

Eddie: Viva Acme Acres de mi gente!!

(BGM: Mariah Carey - "Bye Bye" Play the music to make it even more realistic.)

He drove northeast and headed off to his first home at the Devil's Golf Course, Death Valley, California. The whole Acme Acres gave him a send off he'll never forgets. He'll never forgets his friends and loved ones and some extra new friends. This is one experience he hopes to have for all eternity.

End of-- The End

I guess this is what I have to offer. I'm sorry that the 2 parts had to be short but it's like I said, I haven't gotten any good inspirations for my chapters. Anyways I hoped you all liked my story and that the epilogues will be coming up shortly as well as another critic show about my story. So until then, PEACE and adios!


	13. The Talk Show part 2

**Disclaimer: The characters you know from this fanfic are not mine except for Eddie and his mom Maria, his bro Ozzy, and Charles Roberts' Alexander Armington II, and Jack belongs to Foxthethiefking, and Roxy Roads belongs to dream0fmirrors, and that's it.**

"The Talk Show (part 2)"

I see that everyone hasn't updated any new fanfic when i was checking something out except for my friend Charles and his new fanfic. Well forget about that for a while and lets get to the WB studios where I'll be hosting another commentary talk show reviewing over my second fanfic... I'm sorry am I saying fanfic too much. Anyway lets get backstage and see what's about to happen before it goes on.

Backstage

Rhubella: Man I can't wait for another show like this. Let's hope there isn't gonna be another fight like the last one.

Roderick: Ruby, don't worry we got a surprise coming there way he-he-heh, especially for Eddie.

On Stage

Audience applauding

"Now everybody, put your hands together and give it up for the mysterious newbie creating art at DeviantART, The not-so famous author from Fan Fiction, he's Mystery Fan Boy, MFB!!"

Audience cheering

MFB: Thank you, thank you and welcome to another part of The Talk Show where we comment on how the story has been so far and we start off with a few new guests, they've been created by their respectful authors as you all know of the recent disclaimer that showed up just earlier. Any way on to our first guest he's admiring my story since I've made a new chapter, and so came a new OC to our little history of how Eddie came back to Acme Acres and not only that, he found love in addition to the plot. So give around of applause to Foxthethiefking's very own creation, Jack!

Jack came out as the audience cheered

MFB: I'm glad that you're able to come to my little commentary.

Jack: No problem.

MFB: So since you've been in our story, how was the whole story?

Jack: How could I put this, I guess I would say that, This story is awesome! My author would like to thank you for fulfilling my destiny in not only making new friends but also finding love.

Audience: OOH!

MFB: Hallelujah to that amigo. You and Bimbette have been getting pretty close lately after the story and outside the story, so what you've been doing?

Jack: All I can say is this, 'What ever happened between me and her, stays between the me and her.'

MFB: Wow, I can tell from what you're saying is that you and Bimby have been having a good time, well from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank you fro coming by and giving comments on my story and I wish you the best of luck in your very own upcoming debut to your very own story.

Jack: Your welcome and best of luck to you too.

MFB: He's a flippin' sport. Give it up for Jack everyone!

Audience cheered for Jack as he left backstage

MFB: Now our next guess is someone you haven't seen for a long while. She's you favorite and mine, give it up for Fifi La Fume!

Male audiences are out of control after she came out and whistled, one guy waved the French flag.

MFB: Welcome to the sequel of our talk show, so how's it going?

Fifi: Well everyzing ees going well as vous put eet. And Hamton and moi have been closer as well as Jaques and Bimbette.

MFB: Don't you mean Jack?

Fifi: Zat ees what I said, Jaques.

MFB: Never mind. So what did you think of the story, bottom line?

Fifi: Well eet was sad zat I had to see one of mon best friends to leave Acme Acres but I hope he comes to viseet once again. So in a short POV, ze story was how you say, awesome

MFB: I think so too. Thanks for coming and--

Male audience demanded to see Fifi dance as they repeatedly shouted 'Dance, dance, dance, dance!'

MFB: Judging from what the male audience wants is to see you dance. Is that right?

Male audience shouted a 'hell yeah'

MFB: Will you dance for us?

Fifi: Eef any of you got's no girlfriends, zhen oui oui.

MFB: Alright then you get two see our first part performance as Fifi will not only dance but she will also sing. Here she is, Fifi La Fume sing and dancing to Alizee's " J'en Ai Marre"

The music plays and Fifi was standing one a stage with a microphone on her hand and dancing. As the music plays, the men were swayed be melodic rhythm as well as mesmerized by her dancing as she knows how to shake that groove thing (I'm gonna pretend I didn't say that) As the song ends shortly everybody stand and applaued Fifi for her performance and she got herself her very own standing ovation, she teared up a little and then Eddie and Hamton came and gave her a hug.

MFB: Make some noise for this mofeta Francesa!

They audience shouted a big hoorah for Fifi as she left with Hamton and Eddie

MFB: Oh wow was that a performance,. Our next few guests will be performing too as we kick it back to introducing everyone to our favorite rabbits of Tiny Toon Adventures, and they're not really related though just to remind you all, Buster and Babs Bunny!

The audience gave another standing ovation this time to the dynamic couple of the blue and pink bunny.

MFB: I see this is BunnyTown when it comes to these two coming out from their rabbit holes. So how's it going?

Buster: Let be the first to say that I'm glad to be back in another commentary about your story but let's face it, we already know your story is great when it comes to making ideas for your fanfic and making up some cool OC's as well as inviting some others we know into your fanfic. So why comment on it when we know it's good.

Babs: I agree with what he's saying if he didn't have to say it that long.

Buster: Sorry Babsie.

Babs: Whatever.

MFB: Alrighty then, thanks for your comments on my story of we go some want to say that--

Roderick: Hey! I think you're forgetting someone.

MFB: Oh... Right. Ladies and gentlemen, Roderick and Rhubella Rat

A big boo went off as they came and then Roderick shouted at everyone to shut up but they keep on booing.

MFB (disgusted): What brings the two of you to come to my show?

Roderick: Well I suppose you wouldn't mind if I should tell the whole world what was Eddie doing before he even met his loser friends of his.

Eddie (popping out of nowhere): What do you mean?

Roderick: Oh you don't remember? May be you for got before you visited Acme Acres, YOU WERE ONE OF US!!

Audience were shocked and swearing about the seemingly odd truth.

Rhubella: That's right, old Eddie Mofeddy here was a Perfecto before he betrayed us.

Eddie: It's Mo-Fe-Ta you ignorant tonto! And the only reason I left because I thought this is the school I can go to that doesn't pull any funny crap but I guess I was wrong. Que degraciado!

Roderick: You better shut your mouth about whatever you just said you polecat!

Eddie (really pissed off): OHHH! No you didn't. NOOOO you didn't, BOOOAAAHHH!! Don't you ever, ever, EVER, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR say the 'P' word to me. EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Eddie was so pissed off that he threw Roderick right towards a stage system and Rhubella looked on in terror. Eddie then turned to Rhubella and she looked terrified and ran away then out of nowhere, Eddie's mother Maria came and knocked Rhuby's lights out with a quick jab.

Eddie: Thank you mom.

Maria: No problem hijo.

Then one of the audience members asked Eddie why he joined Perfecto and then left.

Eddie: Well last year I heard about a school that never loses and then I thought that that school might be the best to enrolled until a few months later, I found out they were cheating their way to victory and I had a sixth sense to tell that I couldn't trust no one there let alone trusting Roddy. After I found out i sabotaged their football game from their previous encounter and second game with Acme Loo and later I destroyed their whole football team and ripped the jersey and flipped their faces and left without a single word. And later I went to Acme Acres where I met Fifi at the dump but then a few months later we broke up and then Julie came and she had me at TV show of hers and she saw me doing some jackass-like stuff. And I made some new friends at the time and that's it.

Roderick: But here's the one thing I like about your story.

MFB: Yeah what?

Roderick: I thought that it was funny that in one of the chapters that Eddie actually puts his own body on the line just to prove that he's better at killing himself with stupid, jackass stunts than his younger twin brother.

Eddie (giggling): You know, he's right. I really find myself stupid doing all this to prove I'm the better man. I'm sorry but that was pretty stupid like I said before.

MFB (whispering in Eddie's ear): I'll get to speak to you after the show about how you got in PP later. (to the audience) In the mean time I'd like to introduce my next guest for this segment. He's the man whose going to be facing Eddie afterwards for HIS TWA world title, and is a member of his most prestigious family, The Armingtons. Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the one and only Alexander Armington II!!

The crowd stand in aw as Alex II came out from the curtains and shook my (MFB's) hand.

MFB: I'm glad that we're able to see each other face-to-face for the first time.

Alex II: Indeed I'm glad as well to see you too.

MFB: Before we get into the final moments and the final performance of the show, how did you think of the story so far?

Alex II: I think it was great, just great. Just great.

MFB: Well I guess we're about rapping it up there, So in our next and final performance it's gonna be Roxy Roads ft. Eddie Mofeta LBOD in their tribute to Metallica's song, Enter Sandman. Thanks for the story comments and reviews and thanks for tuning in to my show as well as a story in FanFiction. Good bye everyone, I love you all. PEACE

The audience applauded and starts to sing along to Roxy Roads and Eddie as they're singing with much intensity.

The End (I think)

I hoped you like the talk show story I put up. If you don't like it, don't bother reading it let alone reviewing it also. The epilogue will soon come after this.

Special Thanks to: Charles Roberts, dream0fmirrors, Foxthethiefking.

Backstage

Eddie: I'm going to a certain valley later on for some reason. I've already recruited Fifi, Pepe and others to La Familia de Mofetas. I guess there's one more skunk to recruit.

The End (For real, PEACE!) J


	14. Epilogue to He's Back

**Disclaimer: I own MY OC Eddie Mofeta Jr. And don't you forget it.**

**Epilogue to He's Back**

**I guess your wondering whatever happened to the Tiny Toon gang. Well I'll tell you.**

**After 7 years since my OC's departure of Acme Acres, there was a triple wedding. Buster and Babs became husband and wife as well as Plucky and Shirley, and Fifi and Hamton too. They were all happily in love. Unfortunately their friend Eddie couldn't make it to the wedding on account of his training for a title match with his competitor and friend, Alexander Armington II as he too couldn't make it to the wedding either.**

**After 2 weeks Fifi decides to visit her good friend Eddie and accompany him to the title match as well as Alex II with his new girlfriend. I really don't know the outcome for the title match but it could either be Alex II retaining or Eddie triumphing. Well I guess this is it for my epilogue, I hope you all enjoyed the whole story. I'll put my OC in others of my favorite new cartoons that I like. PEACE!**


End file.
